Breaking Up Is Hard To Do
by FireWater0712
Summary: Ryoma got lost counting the days of the week. As a result, he forgot a very important day which might lead to a break-up with his girlfriend, Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Fuji to the rescue! Ryoma, what are you going to do? My second fic! COMPLETE. Please review!
1. Temperature Rising

This is my second fan fiction in Prince of Tennis.

Please read and review!

I'll greatly appreciate comments and suggestions!

**Chapter I: Temperature Rising**

Sakuno tapped her fingers impatiently at the table. She glanced at her wristwatch for the nth time: 9:15 p.m. and still no sign of him. She had been already waiting for more than an hour.

He was not even answering her calls. Late she could accept but if he ditched her on this very day, that she could not allow. He has to have a good reason for being this late.

"Excuse me, miss," a waiter said. "But is there anything you want to order while waiting?" He already had a pen and paper ready on his hand.

"A tall glass of ice-cold water would do. ICE-COLD please," she emphasized smilingly to the attendant.

"Right away." In less than a minute, he returned with a tall glass of water brimming with ice cubes.

"Thanks," she said as she took a quick sip.

"By the way, we just like to inform that the food you have instructed to us is already done, waiting to be served at your signal."

"Oh, that's good. But I'm still waiting for someone," she smiled weakly.

"Just call us if you need anything," the attending waiter bowed and left.

Momoshiro isn't answering her calls and she have this crazy notion that the two are playing tennis again. Better to call Momo's girlfriend, Ann Tachibana.

After three rings, Ann answered."Sakuno-chan! What's the matter?"

"Ann-chan, is Momoshiro with you?"

"Nope, I'm at home studying for our exams. Why?" queried Ann at Sakuno's worried voice.

Sakuno heaved a sigh. "Ryoma's not answering my calls. I thought he's with Momo probably goofing around."

"I dunno. But Momo said that he would be playing with some bunch of friends tonight."

"Thanks, I'll just try to call the two again."

"Try it. You know those two are best buds," laughed Ann before saying goodbye.

Ann had barely ended the call when Sakuno immediately dialled Momo's number. Fortunately, he answered.

"Sakuno-chan! Why have you called?" greeted Momo in surprise.

"Momo-sempai, is Ryoma with you?" asked Sakuno in a called manner.

"Yeah," answered Momo. "We've just finished playing tennis with Kaidoh and Kikumaru-sempai. I think he's still changing clothes."

"Sakuno-chan!" a cheerful voice sounded that was unmistakenly Kikumaru's.

Her hunch is right, he's playing tennis again and he ditched her for his beloved game. "Please tell him that I've been trying to call him for the past hour."

"Er, alright," replied Momo. He could sense some kind of misunderstanding already.

"Thanks, Momo-sempai," she said before ending the call.

Sakuno gulped the remaining of water as she tried to calm herself. Now she knows why he wasn't even answering nor returning her calls.

He was busy playing tennis with his friends.

Too busy that he ditched her.

Too busy to remember this day.

Too busy to remember that this day marks their first anniversary.

He was always like that and she's always been the one who would try to understand.

She had enough.


	2. Realization Hits Ryoma

Chapter 2:**Realization Hits Ryoma**

"Sakuno-chan already missed Ochibi!"cried Kikumaru happily as he thought of the two cute couple.

"I don't think its that, Kikumaru-sempai," said Momo worriedly.

Momoshiro sensed that something is wrong with the way Sakuno had spoken to him. There was a certain restraint on her voice. It's as if she was she was forcing herself to be calm.

He tried calling his girlfriend, Ann.

"Momo?" answered Ann.

"Sakuno-chan called me a while ago to ask if I was with Ryoma and I said yes. We were playing tennis. Don't you think the two has some problems?"

"I dunno but Sakuno-chan also called me. She was looking for Echizen."

"Echizen doesn't look problematic."

"We shouldn't interfere, Momo."

Momo heaved a sigh. "You're right. By the way, good luck to your exams. I'll drop by your school tomorrow afternoon."

Kikumaru wolf-whistled which Momo conveniently ignored.

"Thanks. I'll wait for you tomorrow," replied Ann before hanging up.

-

-

-

Ann had just ended the conversation when Ryoma came out in newly-changed clothes. His hair was still dripping wet from shower.

"You owe me three super burgers, Momo-sempai," smirked Ryoma as he towelled his hair dry. "I beat you again."

"You're just lucky, brat. Next time, I'll crush you into mercilessly," grinned Momoshiro. Then, he just remembered who called him a while ago. "Hey, Ochibi!"

"Hmmnnn," grunted Ryoma inattentively.

"Er, Ryuuzaki-chan called me just an hour ago. She was looking for you. Do you have to meet her tonight?"

"How sweet of her!!!" teased Kikumaru.

"She called you? Why –" Ryoma looked confused then as realization hit him, he suddenly froze in action. "Sempais, what's the date today?"

"October 16, Saturday," the three answered in unison.

"What?!" Ryoma cursed out as he began rummaging his bag for his mobile phone. He haven't touched nor looked at it since morning.

There were almost a dozen missed phone calls and voice messages from her.

Uh-oh, Ryoma slapped his forehead in exasperation.

"What's the matter, Ochibi? Did you two have a fight?" asked Momo. Then he grinned. "Lover's quarrel, don't you think Kikumaru-sempai?"

"Oh, the wonders of young love!" clapped Kikumaru.

"Young love! Young love!" sang Momo.

Kaidoh just coughed audibly looking revolted at the subject.

"Shut-up, Momo-sempai. Today just happens to be our first anniversary," said Ryoma irritatedly. He immediately dialled his phone and waited for her to answer.

RING.

RING.

RING….

"She turned it off," said Ryoma aghast.

"How could you forget such an important date?!" asked Momo astonished at the stupidity of the so-called Tennis Prince and future pillar of Seigaku Tennis Team.

"Yeah, Ryuuzaki-chan woud be hurt," added Kikumaru.

Kaidoh nodded to Kikumaru.

Ryoma was putting on his shoes hurriedly. "I didn't forget, okay? I just thought that today is still the 15th." He slung his bag over his shoulders and made his way to the door. "I'll try to get her and just make up an excuse or whatsoever."

"Er, I already told her we were playing tennis along with Kaidoh and Kikumaru-sempai."

"What?!" shouted Ryoma in exasperation. Now she already knew the truth, he can't make up stories again.

"We'll go with you, Ochibi." Momo stood up.

"We'll help you explain," insisted Kikumaru.

Kaidoh was already on the door when Momo said. "All of us including Mamushi," he said grinning evilly.

"It's none of my business. I'm going home," hissed Kaidoh.

"Coach Ryuuzaki woud be happy if she would know that we helped them patch up," said Momo.

"Fine," Kaidoh said in defeat.

"So who'll do the explaining?" asked Kikumaru to everyone.

"I'll do it," said Momo.

"Make it a good one, Momo-sempai," said Ryoma as they dashed outside.

It's going to be a long night and Ryoma was sure of it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review!!!


	3. Hindrance or Help?

Sorry for the late update!

********************************************************************************************

Chapter 3: Hindrance or Help?

"WHAT?!" cried Momo and Kikumaru in unison which caused Kaidoh and Ryoma to jump in surprise.

"You don't even have something for her? A gift?"asked Kikumaru looking flabbergasted.

"I was planning to buy something on the morning but as I've lost count of the days…"trailed Ryoma. He glanced at his wristwatch: 8:50, he noted with relief. He could still catch the last train.

"What is done is done, Echizen." Momo shook his head. "You should still buy for her."

"Is it really necessary?" Ryoma scratched his head. "I mean I could just buy it one of these days. I don't have time anymore."

Just then Kikumaru yelled a triumphant cry and pointed his finger to a bright building. "Look! The shopping mall is having a midnight sale!" He grabbed Ryoma's arm and started to drag him when Ryoma pulled himself free.

"But Kikumaru-sempai, I'm already late," explained Ryoma.

Momo grinned and locked Ryoma's head between his arms. "So young! So young!" He rumpled Ryoma's hair much to the latter's displeasure at being treated like a child. "Ochibi, a gift would soften any girl's heart."

Kikumaru nodded, jumping enthusiastically to get inside the mall. Kaidoh looked bored. "What a waste of time," said Kaidoh looking uninterested.

"Fine," said Ryoma.

-

-

-

"And what am I supposed to buy?" asked Ryoma sitting in one of the benches inside. He had just emptied his ATM card and having no idea what to buy, proceeded to counting his money.

"What are Ryuuzaki-chan's favourites?" inquired Momo.

"Er…cooking," said Ryoma as he tried to think. He remembered that he had never asked anything about her preferences. She's always been the one asking him.

"Give her lots of chocolates!" suggested Momo immediately. The thought was already making his mouth water in anticipation.

"…Stuffed toys, I guess,"continued Ryoma as he strained his mind to think.

"A large bear would be perfect like that one!" cried Kikumaru happily as he turned Ryoma around and gestured to a lifesize white bear displayed on a glass window opposite them.

Ryoma suddenly remembered her concern for his Himalayan cat, Karupin. "I think she likes animals too."

Kaidoh jerked his thumb to a pet store at the end of the shopping mall's lobby. Inspite of Kaidoh's not-so-friendly face and attitude, he seemed to have a soft spot for animals.

-

-

-

"Holy cow! How much did you spend for all those, Ochibi?" asked Momo as he adjusted himself inside the cramped taxi. Ryoma had stubbornly refused to put the things he bought at the compartment and said that his sempais could go in there if they liked.

"More than my allocated budget and its partly your fault," said Ryoma addressing all of them. "Would you please move? The flowers are being squashed, it's going to smell."

Kikumaru and Momo laughed while Kaidoh just snorted trying to hide his laughter.

All in all, he bought a three-foot tall white teddy bear, a large box of chocolates, a bouquet of flowers and a white-gold bracelet, upon Momo's advice which ate a large chunk of his money.

Ryoma glanced at his wristwatch: half past ten. He tried calling her again but it was turned off. He was starting to feel uneasy despite his sempais assurances,

"Don't worry Ochibi. We're only fifteen minutes away from the venue," grinned Kikumaru. "And besides, all sins would be forgiven once she seens all that gifts."

"She woud surely kiss you for that," added Momo with a malicious wink.

Ryoma turned red and he was thankful that the lights inside the cab they were riding weren't turned on.

"Why are you suddenly quiet, Ochibi?" asked Kikumaru. Then, he jabbed his fist in triumph as he came to a sudden conclusion. "Don't tell me that after all these months you guys haven't kissed yet?!"

"Really?!" further inquired Momo incredously. Next he broke into a laugh – not just a fun laugh but a maniacal laugh that Ryoma could never forget. "So young! So young!"

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?!" Ryoma shouted. But his voice was drowned by the combined hilarity of his two sempais. He was grateful that Kaidoh didn't join in the jeering but he had a feeling that he was also secretly laughing about him. "SHUT UP!!!!"


	4. A Shoulder To Cry On

Chapter 4: A Shoulder to Cry On

"Excuse me, miss." A male attendant tapped her on the shoulders. "The restaurant is about to close for tonight."

"What? Oh…"Sakuno looked again at the restaurant's oak-panelled double doors only to be disappointed. "What about the foods I've reserved?"

"We just wrapped it for you." He gave a large paper bag containing the cuisine she had specially reserved for this day. "Anything you need?"

Sakuno shook her head. "Thanks." She left the restaurant, walked a few meters ahead, and sat on a wooden bench, waiting for a cab.

She took out her phone only to find it out of battery. He did not arrive, she thought dejectedly. Had she done something wrong these past few days? Anything that could have pissed him off? She could not remember any. Or could it be that he is tired of her?

No, she thought trying to push those thoughts away. He must have his reasons why –

"Ryuuzaki-chan?" A familiar voice called upon her.

Sakuno looked up eagerly to find Fuji Syuusuke, former student and tennis player and renowned Tennis Prodigy of Seishun Gakuen.

"Fuji-sempai!" She exclaimed in surprise as he walked towards her.

"What are you doing here alone in this hour?" asked Fuji while his blue eyes scanned the eerie surroundings.

Sakuno began to look embarrassed and replied, "I'm supposed to meet…Ryoma."

"I see," said Fuji as comprehension dawned upon him. He suddenly felt sorry for the young girl in front of him. "What happened to Echizen? Where is he?"

"I don't know. I've called him several times already…"she trailed off.

The cool night air blew upon them, which made her shiver involuntarily, giving her goose bumps all over. Noticing this, Fuji removed his coat and draped it upon her shoulders.

"No, don't bother sempai. I don't need that," said Sakuno as she tried to give back the coat.

Oh, come on. You're shivering," insisted Fuji as he wrapped the coat around her bare shoulders. No wonder she would not get cold with that clothes of her, he thought as he registered her attire: a fuchsia-colored sleeves dress that fell to her knees.

Sakuno felt more embarrassed. "Thanks sempai."

"I'll fetch you home. Coach Ryuuzaki would be sure worried about you." Fuji hailed a cab and opened the door for her. "Have you called your grandmother?"

"My phone's out of battery already and I couldn't find a nearby telephone booth," replied Sakuno as she sat inside the cab.

"A young girl like you shouldn't be alone especially at this hour of night." Fuji further added as he knew that she was not good on directions during the day, what more at night?

"Gomen," she said. "How about you sempai?" She sneaked a look at him. They were both seated at the back of the car. "What are you doing at this time?"

"Yuuta and I just had a short game," smiled Fuji.

"Oh…"trailed Sakuno as she began to think of a good subject to discuss. She does not want him to get bored. Think! Think! "Uhmmm… how's your studies at Tokyo University, Fuji-sempai?" She heard this from her grandmother. Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Kikumaru and Inui, who had graduated from Seigaku a year ago, were still in touch with her grandmother.

Fuji looked surprised that she knew but otherwise answered. "I've been taking up…."

-

-

-

-

-

"Thank you, Fuji-sempai for bringing me home," said Sakuno as she bowed before him.

"You're welcome," said Fuji with a kind smile.

"I could never thank you enough," she added.

"I don't know what could have possibly happen to you, young girl if Fuji hasn't found you," said Coach Ryuuzaki shaking her head in relief.

"It's alright, Coach."

"She was supposed to be with Echizen tonight, I don't know what happened between them," said Coach Ryuuzaki. "Anyway, I've always told her that she's too young to get in a relationship. It's her decision."

Sakuno began to look visibly upset.

"I'm going to bed, Sakuno. Goon night," said Sumire as she left them at the gates.

"Sakuno-chan," said Fuji as Coach Ryuuzaki left. "Don't worry. Whatever happened, Ryoma must have his reasons."

Surprised at being addressed on her first name, Sakuno looked up to him. "It's always been like this. I am always the one who would understand him. Her voice broke as she continued. "I don't think he cares on what I feel and – "

Unable to keep on, she stared at the ground and stifled a sob, trying as much to prevent herself from crying.

Fuji laid a hand on her shoulder. The feeling of sympathy seemed to increase within him as he saw her struggle not to cry. "It's okay. You can cry."

Tears that flowed unrelentlessly as she tried to cover her face.

No words can comfort her enough as Fuji slowly pulled her to a consoling embrace, patting her back reassuringly as he whispered. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright."

-

-

-

"Excuse me. Am I interrupting something?" A cold, drawling voice said.

"Echizen," said Fuji in surprise.

"Ryoma," gasped Sakuno as she wiped her face clumsily with her hands.

Ryoma was casually leaning against a lamppost at the corner the Ryuuzaki residence. "Sorry for the disturbance. Go on, I'm invisible," he said in a voice full of sarcasm. "Just pretend I don't exist."

Fuji moved a little away from Sakuno and said. "I guess it's time to say good night, Sakuno-chan."

"Since when they have been on first name terms?" thought Ryoma.

"Good night, Fuji-sempai and thank you again," said Sakuno as she tried to smile.

Fuji turned around and started to walk away towards Ryoma's direction. When they were almost parallel with each other, Fuji said. "Don't go taking her for granted, Echizen."

"Good night, Fuji-sempai," said Ryoma instead indicating that he wanted him to leave so he can talk to Sakuno alone.

Fuji's piercing blue eyes stared directly into Ryoma's gold-like ones. "Good night too, Echizen."


	5. Losing Streak

Discaimer: _I do not own Prince of Tennis_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 5: Losing Streak**

It was near midnight, the residential houses have already extinguished their lights. The area was almost dark with only the lampposts giving some light to the remaining persons outside.

"Good thing he left…What's he doing here anyway?" thought Ryoma to himself.

No one made a move to start. An uncomfortable silence stretched for what seemed like minutes rather than seconds.

"Hey," said Ryoma as a start. She did not respond, feigning deafness.

She leaned on their gates quite oblivious that he was there a few feet away from her.

"Er…"trailed Ryoma as he thought of something good of catch her attention somehow. "What's up?"

Still no reply.

"Look," said Ryoma quite forceful. "Sorry, I'm late." Best to tell it straight to her.

"Late?" asked Sakuno mockingly.

At least she finally spoke to him, thought Ryoma as he braced himself for the series of questions she was going to hurl at him.

"You – never – arrived, Ryoma," she said.

As she faced him, the lamppost near them illuminated her face. He noticed her red, puffy eyes as if she was crying for hours. He felt guilty.

"I got there but it's already closed and-"began Ryoma. "You were nowhere to be seen. We looked for you." He added with a tone of justification.

"We?" Sakuno repeated. "You've been hanging out with sempais again."

"What's wrong with that?" Ryoma said heatedly. "They helped me looked for you but it turned out that you've already left with Fuji-sempai." He said the last words with a tone of sarcasm.

"Of course, that restaurant would close for tonight. It's not a 24-hour convenience store." She replied angrily. "Do you expect me to wait there till midnight? And for your information, Fuji-sempai happened to walked upon me and kindly fetched me home seeing as I'm all alone in the middle of the night."

"I've tried to call you but you turned it off," said Ryoma trying to put some of the blame on her.

"My phone's out of battery already. Besides, I have already called you dozens of times, left you messages. Surely, you've seen it?"

Her face was now flushed in anger, the first time Ryoma had seen her. Normally, she was shy and soft-spoken, always blushing when embarrassed.

"I'm late because I bought you gifts. " Ryoma heaped the things he bought right in front of her. There, he thought satisfyingly.

However, to Ryoma's amazement and confusion, Sakuno never made a move to touch it. She shook her head sadly, as she spoke. "I don't need those, Ryoma."

"What?" Ryoma's own voice sounded confused. Upon his sempais advice, he had just spent a large amount of money and wasted time for those things and now, she was telling him that she does not need those?

"Just accept it, okay?" He tried to say calmly, massaging his temples. "It's expensive you know," he added to let her know that he did not mind spending for her.

"Ryoma," she said rather softly. "I don't care whether those gifts are expensive or cheap. Nor if you have a gift at all." Then, she spoke in a tone that is barely above whisper. "I just need you to come, that's all."

Unfortunately, Ryoma did not hear the last part of what she had said. "Sorry? I beg your pardon?" He did not quite catch the last part; she seemed to be rather muttering to herself.

"Never mind," said Sakuno in exasperation. Then she looked at him pointedly. "You were playing tennis with sempais, right?"

"Yeah," admitted Ryoma.

She pointed an accusing finger on him. "You ditched me again for your beloved tennis?" Her voice was now calm yet there was a certain sharp edge in it that Ryoma had wished that she would get angry again. "Didn't you?"

"I didn't ditch you, okay?" Ryoma fumbled for the right words. "Frankly, I just lost count of the days. That's all."

"Of all days, Ryoma?" She shook her disbelieving. "But you never forget tennis matches, don't you?"

"You are blowing this out of proportion."

"So you think that this is just some petty stuff, then?" She heaved a deep sigh. "I guess this is important just for me but not for you."

Ryoma was tired already. He just wanted to end this conversation, go home and get a good night sleep. "Look, I'm really tired and I know you are too. I will just make it up to you one of these days. Deal?"

But it turned out to be the wrong thing to say.

"You make it sound so easy. It is always –"Her voice broke as she continued. "Like this. Sometimes I'm wondering how we got together in the first place. With you, popular, and me - plain and boring, I guess it's because of our sempais. You must be tired with me after all."

She looked at him with those sad, brown eyes.

Ryoma wanted to speak and contradict her but he was at a loss what to say. He just stood there staring at her words of self-pity.

Nevertheless, she took his silence for affirmation. "I'm sorry, Ryoma. I can never compete with your tennis and I think its best if we –"Her voice shook as she struggled to continue. "Part ways."

"It'll be good for us both," she added.

A moment of silence followed her words. Neither spoke for quite some time. They just stood there, a few feet apart, the stillness hanging like a thick, suffocating curtain dividing them.

"Fine," said Ryoma as he shrugged with an air of indifference. "It's late, go to sleep."He said with a jerk of his thumb.

"Good night, then." He said finally as he turned around, waved her good night and walked away.

********************************************************************************************

Review please!

Next chapters would be posted within this week or so.


	6. Assumptions

**Chapter 6: Assumption**

Ryoma Echizen is a private-type of person who usually keeps to himself anything about his personal life. He is not hiding any skeletons in his closet; it is just that he does not trust people easily. So just, imagine his shock on that beautiful Monday morning just as he arrived at school.

-

-

-

Humming quietly to himself, Ryoma had just stepped into their classroom when the room suddenly became quiet and all eyes of his classmates have turned to him. Oblivious to the stares he was receiving, Ryoma entered and walked towards his seat at the back of the classroom.

He glanced on his watch: 10 minutes more before the start of class. To pass on time, he decided to do his favourite hobby aside from tennis: sleeping. Putting his hands behind his nape, he leaned back on his chair and placed his feet on top of the table.

Just as when Ryoma was about to close his eyes, he saw an energetic Horio walking towards him.

"Ohayo, Echizen," said Horio in his wheezy voice.

"What?" Ryoma faked a huge yawn. Probably asking to help him again with that English homework, he thought. He saw his classmates turned to look at them eagerly.

Weird, he thought furthermore. Perhaps, they liked to see if he would help Horio so they could copy down the answers afterward.

He nearly fell on his chair on what Horio asked.

"Hey, I heard that you and Ryuuzaki just broke up last weekend." His eyes were burning with curiosity that he had never seen before. "Is it true?"

"WHAT?!" Ryoma was nevertheless shocked at this query. The next moment he saw himself surrounded by all of his classmates, who circles upon him looking like vultures that have cornered its prey.

"Why did you break up?"

"Is there a third party involved?"

"What is your plans f –"

"What the-"Ryoma cursed softly under his breath. They moved closer to him all waiting for an answer. Sweat started to form on his forehead.

RIINNGGG!!!!!

His classmates immediately shuffled back to their seats as their teacher entered. Ryoma let out a relieved sigh. "That was close," he thought with immense relief. "Nosy gits."

How in the world did these people found out with just one day that had just passed since he and Ryuuzaki had well…broke up. "She could've babbled it to her friends. She is not the talkative type. One of her friends spread it", thought Ryoma smugly.

He swore to himself that he would never let this day end without confronting the root source of all this.

-

-

-

"I-I told m-myfriend it's still supposed to be a s-secret," stammered Osakada, one of Ryuuzaki's closest friends as he cornered her alone just after lunchtime.

Therefore, it turned out that Sakuno had confided to Osakada and Ann Tachibana. In addition, these two just do not have the decency to keep their mouths shut. "So you told a friend of yours to keep the whole thing a secret who in turn related it to another friend who'd swear the same thing and so on. Am I correct?"

Osakada quailed under Ryoma's stern look but otherwise nodded at Ryoma's conclusion.

"Next time watch your mouth." After nodding, Osakada scampered away leaving him alone.

He can do nothing about it now that the half the school was already gossiping about it.

As they say, "What is done is done," he thought grimly.

-

-

-

After enduring, a day of dodging countless questions about the said break up, Ryoma was grateful that classes have ended early. He needed to get away from these people as soon as possible.

The school bell rang and Ryoma immediately packed his things, shoving it in his back. With a swift pace, he had just gotten out of the classroom when he heard someone call him.

"Will you please stop pestering me?" He shouted just as he turned around.

"N-no, I just want to ask something about our project." It was his girl classmate. The girl took an involuntary step backwards at the tone of his voice.

Ryoma relaxed. "Okay, what's it then? I'm quite in a hurry." He tapped his foot impatiently.

"I know you've already done your part in our English report but I'm really having difficulty doing the translation and everything. So I just want to ask you if you could help me." She said all these word in a fast manner.

"I'll just translate them all and you'll be the one to discuss it on class." Ryoma knew that this classmate of his had bad marks in English. Suddenly, he remembered those times when he had to tutor Sakuno (due to her grandmother's request which Ryoma could not just disagree, she was his Coach) on her house because she really sucked on the said subject.

"Really?" Her eyes were round in disbelief.

"You heard me perfectly well, don't you?"

"Thank you!" She squealed in delight and to Ryoma's utter surprise, she jumped over to hug him.

"Hey, let go of me!" Next, he heard a crash of something that seemed to have fallen. Turning his head, he saw a scattered array of books lying on the floor. Next to the books stood (Ryoma's eyes widened) none other than Ryuuzaki Sakuno who had a mingled look of astonishment painted on her face.

Their eyes met for a few seconds of stunned silence.

"Sakuno-chan, come on." A voice shook her out of reverie. It was Osakada, her big-mouthed friend again. She helped Sakuno picked the scattered books and together, the two passed him with Sakuno looking straight ahead and Osakada throwing him a contemptuous look.

Ryoma removed himself from his classmate and he began to feel uneasy as if he had done something wrong.

"Gomen." His classmate apologized.

"---"Ryoma didn't respond and just shrugged it off.

"She looked like as if she'd seen a ghost!" She laughed a little but stopped right away on Ryoma's cold look. "Erm, sorry."

Ryoma threw her a dark look before leaving.

"I didn't do anything wrong, "he thought defensively as he trudged down the stairs still bewildered by her reaction.


	7. Snippets and Spies

Sorry for the late update! I am quite busy with my summer classes so I have to find time to write the subsequent chapters.

Anyways, I have made this one a little bit longer.

Hope you enjoy!

********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 7: Snippets and Spies**

"Echizen!"

Ryoma knew that boisterous voice so well that he didn't have to turn around to face him. "Momo-sempai," he said in a bored tone.

As usual, Momo looked jolly, grinning stupidly at him until he noticed Ryoma's uninterested look. "Why looking bored, Echizen? Cheer up!" He gave him playful but hard pat on the back.

Ryoma nearly stumbled at the force if he had not regained his footing. "You don't have to push me like that, Momo-sempai."

"Gomen," he grinned at him looking not the least apologetic at all. "Care for a game?"

"No," answered Ryoma quickly.

"Oh come on." Momo gestured to the sky. "It's Friday!"

"I'm going to sleep," said Ryoma as they reached the gates of their school and turned left when he stopped abruptly.

She was leaning against the wall, holding her school bag and appeared to be waiting for her grandmother. With a flashback, he remembered those times when he would walk her from school to her house out of: a. Grandmother's request (which is of course none other than their Tennis Coach Ryuuzaki) and b. Sempais lecture on _A Gentleman's Manners 101_ and c. it was his responsibility as her "boyfriend."

Momo saw her too and immediately nudged him in the ribs. "It's your chance, Echizen! Talk to her!"

"Chance?" Ryoma asked him.

Momo rolled his eyes and just turned to her direction and called her. "Hey, Ryuuzaki-chan!"

Sakuno jumped in surprise and turned to them. Her eyes visibly widened as she caught sight of Ryoma.

"Go Echizen!" Momo whispered this to Ryoma and shoved him forward.

Ryoma inwardly cursed as he nearly lost his balance for the second time in just a span of ten minutes because of Momo. Straightening up, he saw Sakuno still looking at him with those surprised chocolate brown eyes. "Hey, what's up?" He said trying to look casual.

Behind him, Ryoma swore that he could hear Momo stifling his laugh and he had to suppress the urge to go round and strangle him to death.

Averting his gaze, Sakuno focused her eyes to the ground. "I-I'm okay."

"Going home?" He asked further.

Instead of replying to him, she just nodded which irked Ryoma somehow. _She won't even look at me. Then it is obvious she is still uncomfortable with what happened,_ he thought.

"Coach Ryuuzaki is still by her office doing some work. If you like, we could just-" Ryoma stopped talking. _Did he hear himself right? He was just about to ask her if he could walk her home!_ _They were over for heaven's sake!_

"I'm not waiting for grandma," she answered and Ryoma thought that he saw a faint trace of blush colour her cheeks.

"Huh? Then who?" Ryoma's question was answered as he heard someone call her name coming from the opposite direction.

"Hey, Sakuno-chan."

Ryoma spun around so fast that he felt his neck ached. His eyes narrowed involuntarily as he saw him walking towards them.

"Fuji-sempai!" Momo's voice called out loudly as he shook hands with their former tensai. "It's nice to see you here!"

"Momo. Echizen, nice to see you again." His smile noticeably widened after he greeted Ryoma.

Stubborn as he is, he never made a move to greet his former tensai and just gave him a slight nod. "What are you doing here?" He asked trying to sound pleasant.

Fuji's smile stretched even more. "I'm fetching Sakuno-chan."

This statement was met with a blushing Sakuno, an astonished Momoshiro and…a stone-faced Ryoma.

Fuji's eyes just caught a violent pulsing vein in Ryoma's neck, which made him want to smile even wider.

"Y-you don't really have to, Fuji-sempai. I don't want to be a burden," Sakuno's small voice cut through the silence.

"I've told you before it doesn't bother me." He winked at her which her blush even more. "So shall we leave now, Sakuno-chan?"

"Anou…" She trailed of as if hesitating. "Okay." She turned to Momo and Ryoma. "See you on Monday, Momo-sempai and Ryo-"She paused as if she lost her voice until she resumed. "Echizen."

_So I'm Echizen now?_ He thought to himself angrily. _No longer Ryoma. She could've at least called her Ryoma-kun. _Echizen just felt too formal as if they never had been…never mind. He watched them walked away feeling heavy as if a large stone was dropped inside his stomach.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro's voice shook him back to reality.

"What?" Ryoma snapped.

"What do you think?" Momo just looked excited at this moment. "Do you think they are dating or-"

"I don't give a damn," said Ryoma. "I'm going home." He started to walk.

"Hey, I have an idea," said Momo as he caught up with Ryoma.

"Idea?" Ryoma was sure that this idea was not good even before he heard it.

"Yup," affirmed Momo and when Ryoma still looked disinterested he continued. "Let's follow them and see what they're up to."

"What?!" Ryoma was nevertheless shocked at what his sempai suggested. "Follow them like we're spies?"

Momoshiro nodded looking excited.

"No way! I don't give a damn on what they're up to," said Ryoma.

"Oh come on. Aren't you worried or jealous?" Momo said which irked Ryoma even more.

"No, I'm not!" Ryoma instantly defended himself. _He was not jealous of them, no, he was just surprised that's all,_ he thought.

"Then why do you look pissed off when Fuji-sempai fetched her a while ago?" Momo teased.

"I'm not!" snapped back Ryoma whose temperature was reaching its boiling point.

"Cool down!" Momo said as he tried to pacify Ryoma's anger. _Ryoma can deny but it's clearly etched on his face and he just doesn't want to admit it. I know him well. Damn his overblown ego,_ he thought. "Fine. If you don't want to go with me, I'll do it alone. I won't tell you what I've seen." With this last statement, he turned around and walked away taking the same path Fuji and Sakuno has taken hoping that he could still follow their trail leaving Ryoma rooted to the spot.

-

-

-

-

-

"Have you seen that?" Momo asked as they edged just beside the walls outside the Ryuuzaki residence.

Ryoma didn't reply but from the looks on his face, he was clearly pissed of more than ever. They've thought Fuji was just fetching her home! However, he entered inside her house.

"Wonder what they're up to," said Momo as he began to think of a way. After a few seconds, a bright idea popped into his mind. "Echizen, let's go inside."

"And let them think that we followed them?" The idea of knocking on her house just seemed ridiculous to him especially their reactions on what they've been doing.

"They won't see us. We won't be using the gates, we'll use the _walls,"_ explained Momo. "Surely you have entered inside, you can lead the way once we're there." He finished jerking his thumb towards the walls.

Ryoma sized up the wall in front of them. It was more than five feet with grills. "Fine," he said. He doesn't know why he agreed in the first place but he just can't be at home wondering all night what they're doing.

"I'll go first," said Momo as he pushed himself and climbed into the wall, balancing himself so he doesn't fall. Next, Ryoma climbed and Momo helped him up by grabbing his arm.

"Thanks," said Ryoma. After both of them had climbed, they jumped over the side landing softly on the well-manicured grass.

"Oops," said Momo giggling. He had just jumped over the plump of sunflowers. He tried to fix them back but to no avail, the flowers looked crushed and pressed.

"Baka," muttered Ryoma.

"Where do you think they are?"

Ryoma shrugged and together they crept beside the house careful not to make a sound. They reached the first window and peeked.

"Bingo," muttered Momo.

"Be quiet," reprimanded Ryoma.

Fuji and Sakuno were seated in the living room. In addition, they were seated on the long sofa separated by a mere ruler's length. In front of them was a table laden with books and papers. Momo slid the window half opened so that they could hear what's going on.

"…a complex sentence."

"Oh."

"Fuji-sempai's tutoring her on English," explained Ryoma immediately on the confused look on Momo's face.

"It's difficult," they heard her say.

"You just need to practice reading them," Fuji said to her.

"I'm really stupid. I don't want to be a burden to you, Fuji-sempai."

"I'm doing this because I want to help you." Fuji smiled at her which made her blushed. "And I want you to call me Syuusuke-kun from now on."

"Arigatou, Syuusuke-kun," she said softly and giggled.

Ryoma grimaced as he heard them talk. He used to remember the times when he was the one tutoring her. Now it was Fuji.

"Since when did they become that close with one another?" Momo asked him.

"I think it was on the night we broke up," answered Ryoma. "Fuji-sempai fetched her home because I was late." _Yeah right. In an instant, he became the knight in shining armor that saved the damsel in distress. In addition to that, he also became her shoulder to cry on. Literally, _Ryoma scowled as he recalled the time he saw him hugging and consoling her.

"Do you want her back?"

"What?" Ryoma was momentarily stunned by the question. When they were still together, she more like of a responsibility. He just doesn't know how to handle a "real" relationship with what they call commitment and everything. It's just not in his nature to do romantic stuff like what he sees on TV. The most romantic things he had done so far were to take her to watch a bloody movie and treat her to his favourite burger restaurant. Oh and he nearly forgot, he gave her lots of expensive gifts during their anniversary. However, he didn't get the response he was expecting from her that night.

"I don't know, Momo-sempai."

"Do you miss her presence?"

Ryoma then began to reminisce the times when she would always cheer him on his matches, bring him homemade bento boxes and give him sweet, little gifts on unexpected moments. Sweet things he took for granted because he thought that she would always be on his side. Now as he peeked through the window, he felt a pang inside him, which he could not explain. "Yeah, I think so," he admitted to Momo.

-

-

-

Fuji explained a sentenced to Sakuno, encircled the dependent clause and underlined the independent clause for her to understand clearly.

"I'm beginning to understand it clearly, Fuji-sem – I mean, Syuusuke-kun," said Sakuno happily as she answered correctly the next sentenced by differentiating the dependent clause from the independent clause.

"I told you so," said Fuji.

Sakuno suddenly stood up. "Are you hungry? We've been sitting here for more than an hour." She ran towards the kitchen and came back with a tray of juice and cookies.

Fuji grabbed some and ate. "Banana choco chip cookies. Tastes good." He took another one and ate.

"Really? I baked it," said Sakuno gladly as she too grabbed a bite.

Fuji smiled at the girl beside him when he noticed something. "Sakuno-chan."

"Hai?"

"You've got some cookie crumbles on your face."

"Eh?" Before Sakuno could move, Fuji suddenly inched his face closer to her and placed his thumb near her lips wiping the smudge away.

Sakuno blushed mad at the proximity of their faces, she felt like she cannot breathe properly….

-

-

-

Ryoma did not know what made him do it. He just forgot that they were trespassing inside her house, forgot that they were already over. Something inside him sprang and made him angry in a flick of a moment.

"You twisted sadist! Let go of her!" He stood up and shouted.

Momo was nevertheless shocked at what Ryoma did. He immediately pulled him down and covered his mouth. Next, he dragged him away to what seems like the back of the house.

-

-

-

Fuji and Sakuno both jumped in surprised as they heard the voice. Sakuno was still blushing red while Fuji just smiled.

"W-who's that?" Sakuno stammered.

"I'm not sure but I think I knew who they are," answered Fuji smiling widely.

"They?" Sakuno asked who immediately thought of thieves. _Oh no, I need Grandma._ "I-I'll call the police!" She leaped from her seat and reached for the telephone.

"You don't have to. They're not thieves."

"How do you know?" Sakuno looked scared to her wits at the thought of thieves.

"Let's say they're curious bystanders.."

-

-

-

"Why did you do that, Echizen?" Momo looked awestruck at what Ryoma just did. They hid behind a tree on the backyard, far enough from the window. _He always knew it, the boy still likes her,_ he thought victoriously.

Ryoma did not answer, he himself did not know what made him do it. It was more like of an intuition. "H-he was taking advantage of her," he said catching his breath.

"So you admit it now? That you're jealous?" Momo sniggered as he punched Ryoma lightly. Then, all of a sudden, his smile faded as he saw someone standing behind Echizen. He froze.

"Good evening, Momo, Echizen." Fuji just arrived looking calm with a triumphant glint in his eyes. Following him was Sakuno looking astonished. "Why don't you come inside and have a little chitchat with us?"

********************************************************************************************************************

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Prince of Drama!

Sorry for the late update! I was quite busy with my summer classes and I got sick these past few days... Anyway, here is the next chapter and hopefully, I will be able to finish it before June!

**Chapter 8: The Prince of Drama?!**

"What's the matter, Ryoma?" Horio asked before biting on his shrimp tempura.

"You looked…displeased," added Katsuo as he piled catsup on his plate. He threw Ryoma a furtive glance as if the latter would have an angry outburst any second from now.

"Yeah, if I were you I would feel honoured," said Kachiro as he took a bite on his rice ball.

"How I wish I was the one chosen to play as Prince Charming," said Horio in a sad tone.

"Tell the teachers, I wouldn't miss it for the world," snapped Ryoma gulping down his Ponta in one take and crushing it. Of all sophomore boys, why does it have to be him? They made a big mistake! How do they expect him to act onstage in front of dozens and dozens of people?

"Gomen," said Horio immediately upon Ryoma's sarcastic reaction. "But why don't you like it?"

"I don't act. Period." He can't just imagine himself standing there onstage uttering foolish lines in front of equally foolish people made by foolish guys. He had just been told a while ago during their morning school ceremony that the sophomores are going to have a Halloween fairy tale-inspired presentation. And as usual, the know-it-all teachers suddenly announced that they had picked up the lame story of Sleeping Beauty and he was going to be the Prince.

"Er, Ryoma?"

"What? If you're going to ask me again about that stupid theatre production, I'm telling you that I'm going to quit today!" He said this with much irritation that he jammed his fist on the table causing it to shake.

"I-I'm just going to give you this invitation but if you don't like-"

_Wait it's her!_ "Hey." Sakuno was standing there behind him with Osakada. She was holding four black envelopes with orange trimmings on the side.

The memory of his "spying act" with Momoshiro suddenly struck him anew. They had been caught by Fuji hiding behind a tree in the backyard and Momo blabbed out the lamest excuse he had ever heard in his whole life that he and Ryoma were just going to visit her and they thought that Fuji was a thief/rapist something. It was utterly humiliating especially with Sakuno trailing behind Fuji looking at them with those wide, surprised eyes.

Well, Sakuno was gullible enough to believe with Momo's innocent pleading but Fuji just smirked not believing any single word Momo had said but thankfully didn't interrogate them.

"Grandma is going to host a pre-Halloween party on our house this coming Saturday and all of you are invited. That's it if you want to come but if you really don't want to-"

"Really, Sakuno-chan? You mean we're invited too?" Katsuo asked with awe.

Sakuno nodded and gave them the envelopes. "All members of the tennis team are invited."

Horio immediately tore open the envelope and read it. "It's a costume party!" His eyes were already shining with excitement.

"Even non-regulars like us are invited too?"

"Of course. Even the old members of the Tennis Team are also invited," said Sakuno. "Kikumaru-sempai, Oishi-sempai, Kawamura-sempai, Inui-sempai, Tezuka-buchou and-"

"Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma interjected with obvious distaste.

"Yeah," said Sakuno with a blush at Ryoma's hard gaze into hers. _What's wrong with him? He's really in a bad mood._

"Congratulations for getting the part of the Prince," she said this directly to Ryoma before turning around. "See you on Saturday!" She said with a wave at all of them as she hurriedly left their table.

"Sleeping Beauty is a classmate of Sakuno-chan, isn't it?" Kachirou said as he read his invitation then tucked it into his bag.

"She's the one with that long, black hair. Pretty one. Heard she have a big crush on you, Ryoma," said Horio as he gave Ryoma as playful and teasing nudge.

"What?" Ryoma asked again not hearing what Horio said. He was just struck surprise that Sakuno talked to him after weeks of pretending that he doesn't exist. _It's a good start though,_ he thought to himself totally forgetting that four hours later he was going to have his first rehearsal as Prince…

-

-

-

-

-

"For heaven's sake, Ryoma Echizen! Put some feelings on your voice and emotions on your face!" Speech and Drama Professor was already wringing his hands in exasperation.

"I'm a tennis player not an actor," grumbled Ryoma loudly as he stomped his feet violently on the stage. _This is really stupid_, he thought angrily. He had already told their teacher that he can't act but he refused to listen and said that he was going to squash out whatever acting skills he had inside him.

"Last year, we had Syuusuke Fuji as Prince in Cinderella and he was devastatingly handsome and wooed the audience out of their seats." Speech and Drama Professor was suddenly lost in thoughts reminiscing the old times. He snapped out of reminiscing immediately and turned to him. "So don't say that you're a tennis player and not an actor. If there's a will, there's a way, Mr. Echizen." He poked his outrageously pink-painted index fingernail at his left chest.

_Great. _He didn't watch last year's presentation because he chose to play tennis and sleep afterwards and now he was being compared to the Tennis Prodigy. He didn't have Fuji's fake smile to charm girls and gays and he won't put a smile for everyone to like him no matter what happens.

"Go Ryoma-sama!!!!!!!!!!!" The screeching voice that Ryoma knew so well echoed throughout the auditorium and he didn't have to look around to see who it was.

"Tomoka-chan, be quiet! They're having a rehearsal," hushed Sakuno as she tried to pull Osakada down.

Their eyes met for a second and she blushed.

"?"

The two girls were sitting in the third row of seats with the loud-mouthed Osakada waving a banner painted in big, bold words 'Go Ryoma, our Prince!'.

Ten seats away from them sat his would-be partner, whats-her-name again who would be playing Sleeping Beauty. Instead of reading her script, she was busy putting make-up (Well, that's why it was called Sleeping Beauty, she was going to sleep for most of the time on stage, she's lucky that she doesn't have much lines. She's going to spend most of her time sleeping unlike him who have to say many lines and do some fighting scenes).

She just caught him looking at her and to Ryoma's utter surprise, she batted her eyelashes and gave him her best smile and waved at him.

"Mr. Echizen?"

Meanwhile, Osakada kept waving that stupid banner of hers like it was a national flag or something. What if she kept raising that banner throughout the real theatre presentation? He would die of humiliation especially if his perverted father would see it. He could already foresee an endless night of teasing.

"I said ECHIZEN!"

Ryoma made an involuntary jerk as he heard his name being called out in a whip-like manner.

"What?" He asked irritated.

"Ryoma, it's your turn to fight us," said Horio pointing to himself and four other guys assembled behind him.

"They are the Queen's minions, you're supposed to fight and kill them before you get to the tower of Princess Aurora," explained Speech and Drama Prof ever so patiently, trying to hold his temperature.

"Fine," said Ryoma disinterestedly. He positioned himself and raised an imaginary sword with his left hand. Next, he read his line:

"_Die scums of the earth!"_ he voiced out in a monotonous, flat voice as if he was just ordering in a fast food burger joint. Then he slashed his sword like the way he used his tennis racquet at Horio and the next guys. _Well, he'd just imagine that he's using his tennis racquet and doing some tennis. _

Horio swayed realistically on spot, held his chest as if it hurts too much, and fell to the floor with a _thud_. The other guys followed suit, falling one by one like wilted plants in the summer heat.

"CUUTTTT!!!!!!!!!" The shriek cut throughout the auditorium, halting everything. Horio and the other guys immediately stood

"What's wrong now?" Ryoma asked with a innocent face although he damn knew what their instructor was going to say next.

"Put some damn feelings into your lines!" The Professor practically shrieked at him for his denseness.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm no actor?!" Ryoma was getting irked and he was tired of being pushed to do something he doesn't really want to. He had another idea. "Hey, why don't you just put me in charge of lights or music? I'd rather be backstage." He really hoped that he would consider it. It's better than quitting. At least he still gets to help.

The Prof's face turned mask-like and said in a business-like voice. "No, you are the teacher's unanimous choice and we're not going to change that."

"Tell them that there are lots out there better and who'd love to take my place. Example, Horio, he's a good actor," he grabbed Horio from his supine position in the floor and placed him in front of him. "He'd make a good Prince."

"For the nth time, Mr. Ryoma Echizen, I said NO. NO and NO." Drama Prof shook his head firmly with matching arms in akimbo. "You are the choice and we're not going to change that. And you must keep in mind that this Halloween presentation is due to shown a week from now."

"What?! I can't memorize these lines in such a short time," said Ryoma.

"Practice reading and speaking it during your free time. Like when you're on shower, cubicle or on toilet, you could practice out the lines," suggested Drama and Speech Prof sweetly.

_Practice during shower and when I'm sitting on the toilet? Is he nuts? _He just can't imagine himself speaking lines to himself during shower, when he's having a bowel movement or peeing at one of the boy's cubicles. It was plain stupid. Ridiculous in every sense. "That's absurd," laughed Ryoma.

"No it's not. It's proven effective when you are alone. It makes you concentrate on whatever you're doing," snapped the teacher clearly irritated on Ryoma's lack of motivation.

"Even though I get to memorize the lines, there's a big chance that I'll forget some on presentation. I kinda have a baaaddd memory," Ryoma said in an exaggerated monotone.

"You can do adlibs."

"I dunno what adlibs are," he replied innocently clearly enjoying the time.

"I'll teach you how."

"I might forget it," he replied pulling a fake worried face.

"Would you please stop making alibis?!" The Prof blew out his anger and threw away the script he was holding and glared hard at him.

Ryoma, being the stubborn one, glared back at him with equal hatred. "You know what? This whole Halloween presentation is ridiculous in every sense. I'm quitting and you can do nothing about it." He threw away his script and began descending the stage. Everybody was quiet as Ryoma walked the aisle of seats heading towards the door.

"Before you leave Mr. Echizen," said Prof in a calm manner that caught Ryoma off. He was about to push the door open. "This theatre presentation is part of the school and if you keep fooling around, I'll make it sure that this matter gets to the principal and you won't get to your tennis practices or tournaments."

This caught Ryoma off guard and he turned around. "You can't do that. That's unfair!" He shouted at him.

"I can do it, Mr. Echizen if you don't participate."

"I told you I can't act!"

"Do your part, Mr. Echizen and I'll let you leave early for the succeeding days. Keep fooling around and messing this rehearsal and we'll stay here till midnight."

Ryoma was struggling to keep his composure. He exhaled a heavy breath. He would make a little revenge to him someday but as of now he knew that he don't stand a chance against a teacher. As much as he hate it, he have to do his part in the theatre presentation whether he like it or not.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hope you like the chapter!

Review!

Suggestions are more than welcomed!


	9. The Halloween Costume Party

My target is to finish this fan fiction before the June ends.

Hope you like this chapter!

Pls. review!

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Spin-the-Bottle**

"Wonder how many foods are there inside? Just thinking of the possible menu already makes my mouth water," said Momo as he licked his lips in anticipation. "I'm really hungry!" He grumbled loudly.

"You are always hungry," retorted Ryoma as they reached the front gates of the Ryuuzaki residence. He glanced on his watch: 8:45 p.m. The invitation said that the party would start by eight and last until midnight. "Ring the bell," he said as he leaned against the walls looking upwards the sky. _Perfect weather, clear starry night,_ he thought. He would use this chance to talk to Sakuno and clear some matters.

Momo rang the doorbell and waited. Nobody answered the door. Inside they could hear distant sounds of chattering and music playing against the background. "Seems like the party had already started," said Momo worriedly. "What if there's no more food?" He rang again the doorbell. Nobody answered. "Hey, Ochibi, you think we should just climb over the walls like the other day?"

"What and looked like gatecrashers? We're invited," replied Ryoma as he rang the doorbell, this time intently.

Fortunately, few seconds after the last doorbell, someone opened the gates.

"Konbawa!" Sakuno greeted them warmly holding a pumpkin lantern in one hand. She was wearing a simple dark-orange sleeveless dress that fell to her knees with black trimmings on the hemlines accentuated with a black ribbon on the right chest. She had her hair in a high ponytail which made her look neat despite (to Ryoma's surprise) the dark make-up on her eyes which (sadly) hid the color of her eyes. Sakuno was never the cosmetic fan, he thought confusingly.

"You look cute, Sakuno-chan!" Momo greeted.

"Arigatou," said Sakuno looking embarrassed. "Tomo-chan was the one who dressed me up."

"Momo-sempai! Ryoma-kun!" Osakada followed suit in greeting them. She was wearing an Amazon striped skirt that fell short to her knees with matching slippers.

"Sexy Amazon outfit," said Momo grinning.

_Oh, Amazon,_ thought Ryoma. _I thought she was a tiger._

Osakada looked flattered and flipped her hair. "Thanks!"

"Hey, are we late?" Momo asked worriedly. He craned his neck past the two girls.

"No, Kikumaru-smepai and the others had just arrived some ten minutes ago," reassured Sakuno. She looked at Ryoma and their eyes met for a split second when she looked away, a tinge of blush visible on her cheeks. "Come inside." She turned around and guided them inside.

Momoshiro and Ryoma followed the two girls and as they walked, they cannot help but feel fascinated by the decorations outside the house. It was dark but there were pumpkin lanterns and black candles situated on every corner. They had really made effort to make it look like Halloween.

"I helped in putting all of those decorations," quipped Osakada proudly.

"Looks nice," commented Ryoma.

"You two are wearing identical costumes?" Osakada asked eyeing them from head to toe. They had reached the front door of the house and entered.

Ryoma was about to reply when he chose not to after they entered. He was nearly blasted by the eardrum-breaking music. The music was being amplified on what seemed like every corner of the room. It's no wonder it took Sakuno long enough to hear their doorbell the music was drowning everything off.

What used to be the receiving room was transformed into a mini dance floor filled with unrecognizable people in costumes. It was generally dark with only the multi-colored lights being illuminated by the disco ball above the ceiling.

"Where are they?" Ryoma asked loudly.

"I don't know," replied Momo loudly scanning his eyes throughout the crowd.

_Yeah right. How was he supposed to find them against this dark background and costumes?_

It's been years since he had worn a Halloween costume and that was when he was still living in America with his family and he used to join that annual trick or treat when he was still a child. He remembered that his mother usually bought him different costume every year. When he reached Fourth Grade, he stopped attending trick or treats because he found it annoying and exhausting to go around the neighbourhood, knocking on every house asking for sweets when he could just buy a bag of the same sweets at the supermarket and chomp on them on his own while watching horror movies at home.

His mother had already thrown out all of his childhood Halloween costumes so it was only last night when he discovered that he doesn't have any costume to wear. Luckily, Momo had the same dilemma and together, they went looking for a Halloween costume this morning. He told Momo that he already has his costume and that he was only accompanying him although he was just really looking for an idea to wear something.

Momo, being a cheapskate bought an old-fashioned Count Dracula costume on the thrift shop. And he lacking any sense of creativity, decided to copy Momo's choice and bought the same one secretly on a specialty costume shop although his attire has a different style and a little bit pricier.

"Over there!" Sakuno pointed excitedly to a small corner housing a small bar counter. Few people were seated in it chatting animatedly. They followed Sakuno and Osakada trying their best to squeeze themselves against the dancing crowd.

"Momo, Ochibi!" Kikumaru cried happily, as he jumped to give Ryoma his signature bear hug.

"You're choking me to death, sempai!" Ryoma gasped as he tried to pry himself from the redhead's grip.

"Still cocky as ever, ne?" Kikumaru said. "You're wearing identical costumes?" He surveyed the two from head to toe.

"Momo-sempai copied me," said Ryoma immediately.

"How could that be? I was the first one who bought this costume," gestured Momoshiro.

"I told you that I had this costume even before I came to Japan," lied Ryoma innocently. "And besides, mine is better. Why would I copy yours?"

Momo just snorted and ignored Ryoma. "What is that, Kikumaru-sempai?" He pointed to the redhead's black fitting furry outfit that covered him from hair to toe.

"Oh this? I'm a black cat!" He turned around and wiggled his long; back furry tail then made an acrobatic leap to a nearby chair, rubbing himself playfully against a guy covered in…tissue paper?

"Would you please stop that, Eiji? You're ruining my costume," said Oishi who had to adjust his wrappings on the arm. He stood and shook hands with Momo and Ryoma.

"Is that tissue paper, Oishi-sempai?" Ryoma asked tentatively.

"Yeah, cool isn't it? I had difficulty wrapping it around my body," grinned Oishi whose entire face was covered in tissue. He was dressed as a mummy and Ryoma would have not recognized him if not for his voice. The only exposed parts were his eyes, nose and mouth.

"What's up, Echizen?" Ryoma turned to Oishi's side and noticed it was Inui who was dressed as a mad scientist.

_Makes no difference,_ thought Ryoma. _Inui was like a twisted scientist from the day he had met him. He was always muttering data, data, data, and he always have that stupid notebook of his wherever he goes._

"Hello there, Momo and Echizen! Wanna have some drink?" The werewolf-man beside Inui asked them loudly. "I swear this drink makes me BURNIINNGG HOT!"

"Kawamura-sempai?" Ryoma had never seen his good old sempai drunk before. He had always been the shy and the goody-goody boy type.

"Yeah," said Inui who answered their questioning looks. "He's kinda tipsy; he emptied a bottle just a while ago. By the way," he showed them a bottle filled with blue liquid. "I have this new concoction, Inui Juice XY to strengthen you guys. I'm still in the trial phase-"

"No, thanks," answered Momo and Ryoma in unison.

Ryoma had enough experience with that horrible creation of his.

"Are you sure?"

Momo and Ryoma nodded vigorously.

"Tsk, tsk."

"Where's Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-sempai?" Momo asked squinting his eyes amidst the dark surroundings. "And I haven't seen Mamushi around."

"Tezuka and Fuji's with Coach Ryuuzaki," answered Inui. Then he pointed to the person seated three spaces behind him. "Kaidoh."

The person Inui pointed at was wearing a white, elongated mask. He was also wearing an all-black outfit, black shirt and black pants.

"_Scream,_" thought Ryoma as he remembered the suspense-thriller movie where the killer was hiding behind a mask.

"Mamushi?" Momo called out loudly as he spotted Kaidoh.

"What?" Kaidoh hissed.

"That's the lamest mask I've ever seen in my whole life," said Momo guffawing loudly. "I mean you don't have any sense of creativity at all!"

Kaidoh rose from his chair and grabbed Momo's white-collar shirt. "What do you want?"

Momo was already bursting from laughter. "You're really the best, Mamushi!"

Smelling the brewing tension between the two archrivals, Ryoma pushed himself between the two. "Momo-sempai, I'm hungry. Let's go over there," said Ryoma as he pulled Momo in the opposite direction away from a fuming Kaidoh. Thankfully, Momo allowed himself to be steered away by Ryoma towards the buffet table.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Ryoma asked with a smirk as he scanned the foods laid on the long table.

"Did you see that mask? That _Scream _movie was years ago, way out-of-date. Hahaha," guffawed Momo.

Ryoma wanted to retort that Count Dracula was way _more_ out-of-date than the _Scream_ movie thing but since he was also wearing the same Dracula costume, decided it was best not to bring up the matter.

"Is that grapefruit?" Ryoma asked the butler as he pointed at the fountain pouring out red liquid from the top. The butler nodded and gave him a glass. "Thanks."

"Look at these! Burgers, pizzas, fries-"Momo's eyes started to widen in anticipation as he looked at the foods.

"Nachos, tempuras, sushis. Mixture of typical American and Japanese foods," said Ryoma disinterestedly as he picked one of each and placed it on his plate.

"Juicy!" Momo exclaimed as he took two plated and began putting one food after another until it rose out of his plate.

"Come on, let's get back and find a place." Ryoma called out loudly to stop his sempai from taking all the foods on the table. _Well, it's better that he keeps eating to shut that mouth of his; he might get into a brawl with Kaidoh._

"Momo! Echizen!" Kikumaru called out to them waving himself promiscuously. Then, Kikumaru's eyes widened as he registered the pile of foods that Momo was trying to balance with both hands. "You aren't that hungry, are you?"

"Leave some food for others, Momoshiro," chucked Sumire watching as Momo and Ryoma settled in a nearby corner.

"Good evening, Coach," greeted Ryoma and Momo respectfully.

"The foods are mouth-watering," grinned Momo sheepishly then started eating unashamedly.

"Those are catered, I don't have time to cook," said Sumire. Then she turned to Ryoma, "Enjoying the party, I hope?"

"Too early to say," admitted Ryoma truthfully, as he took a bite on his stuffed nachos.

"Tezuka and Fuji!" Sumire called out loud, as she strained her eyes to see against the dark backdrop and fleeting colourful lights.

The dancing suddenly stopped and the people began to move sideways, pushing themselves against the sides as if making way for something big.

There were appreciative murmurs and lots of _ooohs _and _aaahhs_ as the Tezuka and Fuji came into view.

"Look, Sakuno-chan! It's Fuji-sempai!" Osakada shrieked piercingly behind Ryoma. She dragged Sakuno and pushed themselves to move forward. "Excuse me!"

Ryoma was about to put the sushi into his mouth when Osakada shoved against him and pulled Sakuno after her. "Hey!" He shouted as the sushi fell on the floor but was ignored.

Syuusuke Fuji was wearing a simple white-collared shirt underneath a crisp, long, black coat that fell past his waist. He was wearing this funny tall, black hat that magicians used to wear.

"Isn't Fuji-sempai sooooo cute!" Osakada shrieked much to Ryoma's displeasure. She was jumping up and down like an excited baboon shouting her lungs off. Then, her shriek abruptly stopped as it had started. "Oh my, is that-" Her breath seemed to get caught on her lungs. "Tezuka-buchou?"

"Look! Tezuka just arrived!" Kikumaru said as he pointed.

Tezuka strode into the room oblivious to the stares and awed looks both he and Fuji were receiving.

"Tezuka-buchou is absolutely handsome!" Osakada said as she faked a faint.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno said as she pulled her friend up. The, she felt someone in front of her and was surprised to see Fuji and Tezuka. "Oh!" _Tomo-chan is right. They are absolutely so handsome tonight,_ she thought. Tezuka was wearing an eerie white half mask and was dressed in an all-black formal suit, it seemed like he had grown taller this year. She seemed mesmerized by their looks that she continued to stare at them for a few seconds.

"Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asked tentatively.

"Gomen!" She said turning a little red. "Good evening, Fuji-sempai, Tezuka-buchou" she said as she made a respectful bow.

"The two of you looked really cute today," said Fuji with his trademark smile adorning his features. "And I told you, Sakuno-chan to drop the formalities and call me by my first name."

"Arigatou, Syuu-kun!" Sakuno said blushing pink.

"Where is Coach Ryuuzaki?" Tezuka asked in is deep voice.

"Fuji, Tezuka," said Sumire as she came forward to greet the two.

"Good evening, Coach Ryuuzaki," greeted Tezuka in his deep, baritone voice and made a respectful bow.

"Good evening, Coach," said Fuji with a casual wave of hand.

"Good evening too," replied Sumire. "I thought you two weren't going to attend the party especially you, Tezuka." She handed the two guys glasses of deep, red wine.

"Hey, why were they given wine and us plain grapefruit drinks?" Ryoma whispered to Momoshiro.

"Yeah, that's unfair," said Momo in affirmation.

"I heard you, two," said Sumire raising her perfectly arched brow at Momo and Ryoma. "Because Tezuka and Fuji are mature enough and won't get drunk unlike you two idiots." Then she turned to Tezuka and Fuji again. "So what can you say about my Halloween party?"

"It looks like fun," said Fuji with a wink at Sakuno much to Ryoma's irritation.

"How about you, Tezuka? I mean, you're not the party-type and you're here looking really good," said Sumire with a chuckle.

"It would be nice to meet again," answered Tezuka.

"Seems you two have grown taller this year," Sumire complimented. "Time really flies past. It's as if yesterday you were just Junior High freshmen students and now you're in Senior High School."

"You've taught us a great deal," said Tezuka.

"Hey,Tezuka,Fuji!" Oishi greeted.

Kikumaru, Inui and Kawamura followed, "Hey, there!"

"I knew it! I knew it!" Kikumaru yelled happily, as he pointed to Fuji, "You are dressed as _Houdini_, the master of magic!" Then he pointed to Tezuka, "And you are the _Phantom of the Opera!_"

Fuji smiled while Tezuka just nodded.

"Eiji's right," said Oishi. "Very nice choice. Cool."

"Cool," said Kawamura in an awed voice.

Inui pulled out his "magic notebook" and began scribbling furiously.

"Where's Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Echizen?" Tezuka asked.

"We're here, Tezuka-buchou!" Momoshiro pulled Ryoma with him. Kaidoh followed them behind slouching lazily.

"How's the team going?" He asked eyeing the three.

"It's not the same without you sempais," replied Momoshiro enthusiastically. "But with me as captain, Mamushi as vice-captain and Ochibi as our ace player, we're sure to enter the Nationals this year!"

This statement was met by a grunt from Kaidoh and a derisive snort from Ryoma.

"Good," said Tezuka and all of a sudden, they felt like it was practice training again, where Tezuka would issue orders and make them run laps around the field mercilessly. Instead, he raised is glass of wine, "Good luck to Seigaku."

"Cheers," said Fuji as he raised his glass.

"Cheers!" They followed in unison.

* * *

"Ochibi, come on and have fun!" Kikumaru yelled as he danced on the centerfloor.

"No, thanks," replied Ryoma. He watched as Kikumaru danced, well not actually danced but a combination of dance and acrobatic steps, occupying almost half of the dance floor that other dancers seemed to back away in fear of injury.

"Why don't you have some fun?" Momo asked as he gobbled one pizza to another.

For the past two hours, Ryoma could have said that he was enjoying the party at the very least. He's not really the party-type of person, he'd rather sleep or play tennis than spend all night partying with people he only half knew. Good thing his sempais were here, he had someone to talk to. Now, he felt something he had never felt before. It was like a mixture of anger and uneasiness like something inside of him was preparing to attack in any second.

"This party really rocks!" Momo grinned as he took a big chunk of chicken.

"You like the foods, not the party," said Ryoma as he continued to watch the small group of people in a nearby table. He had been watching them closely for the past thirty minutes. He gritted his teeth again as another burst of girly giggles erupted.

"Ooohhh!"

"How did you do that?"

Osakada and Ryuuzaki squealed in delight and amazement as Fuji slowly released himself from the tightrope binding him from shoulders down to the feet.

"That was awesome!" Oishi exclaimed. "I made sure those ropes were pulled tight around you."

Fuji just smiled in answer to their questions. He removed the ropes and placed it gently upon the table.

"Can you do the escape act on the water tank like what Houdini did too?" Sakuno asked in earnest her eyes bright wit curiosity.

"Nah," answered Fuji shaking his head. "That was fairly difficult and besides, I'm just doing all of these for fun."

-

-

-

"Che," muttered Ryoma bitterly. _Just what was amazing on that act? He could be hiding a Swiss Army knife behind him to cut those ropes._

"Cool," said Momo as he began to look interested in Fuji's "magic tricks."

-

-

-

After the rope escape act, Fuji took out a deck of playing cards from inside his coat. He shuffled it once then spread it facedown upon the table. "Pick one," he spoke directly to Sakuno.

Consequently, Sakuno picked a card from the middle. "This one," she said as pointed at the facedown card.

"You can look at it," said Fuji gently. "Then after you've taken a look, you must place it back where you've taken it."

"Okay," said Sakuno as she flipped the card open. Next, as Fuji instructed she placed it back where she had taken the card.

Subsequently, Fuji shuffled the cards twice. He placed the deck in front of Sakuno, "Cut the deck into two."

Sakuno did as she was told to. After it, Fuji reshuffled the two sets of cards separately then put them back again as one deck. He picked the card on top of the deck and with an innocent smile he asked, "Is this the same card you've picked just a while ago?" He twisted the card and showed it to her.

Sakuno gasped in surprise. "Yeah, it's the Queen of Hearts!"

-

-

-

"Cheap trick," muttered Ryoma heavily under his breath. _He did something to that card. Maybe he didn't shuffle it really well. On the other hand, he could have put a dent on the card so he could feel it. Or he might have hidden it under his sleeve during the shuffling. _His mind was already barraging him with dozens of rationales that he was starting to get more irritated. He could have talked to Sakuno but she and Osakada were always with that sadist. He just wanted to talk to her without attracting attention from his sempais. Deep inside, he felt that he still have a chance to win her against Fuji.

"But you can't deny that those are cool tricks," said Momo in an awed voice. "Maybe I could ask Fuji-sempai to teach me some magic tricks later."

Ryoma thought that Fuji's "magic tricks" were over but he was wrong…

-

-

-

"Cool," said Osakada in almost worshipful voice.

"Yeah, it's really cool," said Sakuno.

Fuji just smiled and put back the deck of cards inside his coat. "I've still got one more trick under my sleeve," he said with an inviting smile. "Wanna see it?"

Osakada and Ryuuzaki nodded in anticipation. "Yeah," they answered in unison.

Pulling out a red handkerchief from the sleeve of his coat, Fuji held it out in front of Osakada and Ryuuzaki. He turned it upside down to show there's nothing in it. Next, he crumpled the silk and held it in front of Sakuno.

"Blow on it," he said.

Although bewildered by this request, Sakuno did was she was told to and puffed out an unnecessary amount of air. Next, Fuji stretched out is hand behind her neck with the crumpled red cloth while gently whispering in her ear, "How about-"

Sakuno gave out a funny squeak as she felt startled by Fuji's cool breath against her hear.

"-a rose?" Fuji held out a little fresh rose in front of her.

"Oh!" Sakuno gasped in amazement as she took the rose. "How did you do that?"

Fuji just smiled in response and gave another rose to Osakada.

"Arigatou, Fuji-sempai!" Osakada said happily.

"Arigatou," said Sakuno blushing.

-

-

-

Ryoma felt a nasty urge to grab a tennis racquet and challenge Fuji into a tennis match right then and there and beat him into a pulp.

"Ochibi, you saw that?" Momo poked him against the ribs.

"Che," answered Ryoma bitterly. "He was teasing, no, he's flirting with her."

"Oh…I'm talking about the magic trick," said Momo. "Well, yeah, Fuji-sempai's quite charming around girls. And to date, you and Ryuuzaki have already called it quits, right?"

Ryoma was about to retort when they were drowned by a voice from the centerfloor.

"Ehem, ehem." A loud cough from Inui caught the crowd's attention."May I have your attention?"

"What is it, sempai?" Momo asked.

"Since it's near midnight, I'm proposing a simple game for us," started Inui.

"A tennis match?" Kikumaru asked as he gracefully leapt into a nearby table.

"No, this would just be a simple game that's based on luck. You don't need to use anything," replied Inui.

"Luck? You mean like a card game?" Oishi asked.

"No, we're going to play Spin-A-Bottle," said Inui as he raised an empty champagne bottle. "You already know the mechanics, right? When the bottle point at you, you're usually given the choice of Truth or Dare."

"Truth or Dare? I like that," said Kikumaru happily as jumped from the table. "Let's start now!"

"Brilliant!" Momo jabbed his fist triumphantly.

"All regular members of the Tennis Team during our batch meaning Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Kikumaru and me, are going to join. Meaning Kaidoh, Momo and you, Ryoma would be joining. I've got a special permission from Coach Ryuzaki about it," said Inui upon the protesting look on Ryoma.

"Rubbish," muttered Ryoma audibly throwing Inui an angry look.

"I've also decided to include Coach Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki Sakuno and Osakada," added Inui.

"Eh?!" Sakuno gasped at being included."Gomen, Inui-sempai but.."

"It's going to be fun!" Osakada said excitedly nudging Sakuno.

"Anou..Alright, I'll join," answered Sakuno defeatedly.

"Don't worry," said Fuji. "Just enjoy it."

"Good. To make the game exciting, I've decided that the choices would no longer be Truth or Dare but Kiss or Dare."

"Kiss or Dare?" Ryoma nearly spluttered his drink upon hearing Inui's words.

"I know what you're thinking and you're right. The chosen player would roll a dice to determine if his consequence is Kiss or a Dare. Even number 2,4 and 6 constitute a Dare and odd numbers 1,3 and 5 would be Kiss. In case of Dare, I've got here a bowl of consequences. And in case of Kiss, you've got to spin the bottle again and whomever it point to would be the one you're going to kiss."

"Gross! But I wouldn't mind kissing you Ochibi! You're like a very cute cat." Kikumaru squealed and jumped above Momo and Ryoma's table, pouting his lips in an exaggerated manner to plant a kiss on Ryoma.

"You're disgusting, Kikumaru-sempai!" Ryoma immediately ducked under the table and Kikumaru nearly fell on the floor if he had not learned acrobatics.

"We're going to start now. Guys, form a circle. Hurry! Hurry!" Inui motioned them.

"Are you alright?" Ryoma heard Fuji asked Sakuno as he (to Ryoma's chagrin) sat beside Sakuno. They were seated just right across from him and Momo.

"So, ready?" Inui asked them as he gently placed the bottle on the center of the floor. "Let the game begin!"

The bottle was spun in a dizzying rotation and it spun round and round…


	10. Mistaken Identity

**Happy Holidays!!!**

**Welcome 2010!**

Sorry for the very late update! Hahaha

I have been busy for the past few months but I'm really trying to finish this story as much as I can.

Hope you like this chapter!

Please Read and Review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: Mistaken Identity**

The bottle spun dizzyingly in circles until it lost its energy and slowed to a stop. Everybody around the circle held his or her breath as the bottle pointed to its first target.

"KAIDOH!!!!!!!" The name reverberated throughout the house as they shouted in elation at the first victim of the game.

Kaoru Kaidoh sat frozen in shock and disbelief as he stared blankly at the bottle pointing directly to him. "No, it couldn't be me. This is… stupid," he muttered to himself.

"Kaidoh."

"No, this game is really stupid…" He continued muttering to himself. He could hear his former teammates cheering on him.

"Kaidoh."

This time a loud voice whispered directly to his right ear and as he turned his head, he gave out a cry at the sight of the maniacal glint in Inui's eyeglasses.

"Congratulations, Kaidoh. Are you ready?"

"You scared the living hell out of me, sempai," gasped Kaidoh as he panted heavily.

"Here," Inui gave him a large dice the size of a tennis ball. "Roll the dice."

Cold sweat started to form on his forehead as he took the dice from him and threw it on air. The dice landed with a loud _thud_ on the center of the circle and rolled over to a stop.

"FOUR!!!" They shouted in unison.

"Consequence!" Momoshiro yelled happily.

Inui pushed a large fishbowl full of folded papers in varying colors in front of Kaidoh. "Pick your consequence, Kaidoh."

Trying to act indifferent despite the mad pounding of his heart against his chest, Kaidoh slid his hand inside and rummaged through the fishbowl. He took out a blue piece of paper, opened and read it.

"Stripped," Kaidoh read as his mind tried to decipher the single word written on the paper. "Huh?"

"Ehem, ehem. I have the full description." Inui pulled out his trustworthy notebook and began to read. "The word 'Stripped' means you've' got to remove your clothings while dancing-"

"Mamushi will be a gigolo?" Momoshiro asked loudly as he stared at Kaidoh's horrified face. "He'll be naked?! Nyaahahaha!"

"He's right, Kaidoh. You'd be like a strip teaser, you know that? Have you got any idea what I mean?" Inui adjusted his glasses as he continued to read on his notebook. "But don't worry Kaidoh, I've put into consideration that we have two young girls and an old lady right here-"

"Who are you calling 'old lady', Inui?" Sumire asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry Coach, just a sign of respect. No offense meant," grinned Inui. "As I've said earlier, you won't be totally naked unless this is your lucky day. To determine how many things you have to remove from your body, you have to roll a dice again. However, this time, its two dices coz it's going to be lousy if we use only one. The sum of the numbers on the two dice corresponds to the things you have to remove from your body. Understood?"

"Sempai's lucky if he gets two," said Ryoma. He had never thought that Inui's consequences would be this cruel and had he known it beforehand, he could have just not attended the party. He couldn't imagine what are the remaining consequences waiting for them.

"Or twelve," grinned Momoshiro. "I'll pray Mamushi gets twelve, hee hee."

"Shut up, stupid," said Kaidoh as he felt sweaty and cold. He took from Inui two large dice and closing his eyes briefly, he wished to get two. He threw the dice on air and let it fell on the floor. The first dice stopped.

"Two, Kaidoh's lucky," Oishi said but he regretted his last word when the second dice showed its number.

"Six. So that's a total of eight," said Inui in a matter-of-fact tone as he scooped the two dice. "Kaidoh, the floor is yours now."

"Go, Mamushi!" Momoshiro jeered as Kaidoh staggered slowly into the center.

The instant Kaidoh reached the center; a slow and seductive song began to play. Instead of going along with the slow, seductive music, Kaidoh immediately removed his costume mask, shoes and socks. "That's five."

"Inui-sempai, is the mask counted as a piece of clothing?" Momo appealed to Inui.

"Yeah, anything that he wears tonight is counted," replied Inui. "Three more, Kaidoh."

"Fine," he hissed as he began removing his shirt.

"Take it off!" Momo and Kikumaru called out loudly. "Take it off!" They cheered in unison. Kaidoh had removed his white shirt and stood half-naked.

"Take it off!" The others followed in chanting except for Tezuka who remained passive and Sakuno who looked like she felt sorry for her sempai.

Fuming, Kaidoh started to remove his belt and finally, his pants. He stood on the floor wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. How he wished he had worn more for his costume instead of just putting a mask.

Ryoma doesn't know whether to smile or not as he watched his sempai go red in embarrassment.

Momo, the eternal archrival, was not contented and began to tease Kaidoh further. "No wonder you're called "Viper", you really got the snake, man!"

Kaidoh felt even more conscious and tried to cover his front with his hands. "You'll pay for this someday, _Baka_."

Meanwhile, Ryoma heard a high-pitched giggle coming across from him. It was Osakada, who looked like she was having the time of her life. On her side, Sakuno kept her eyes glued to the ground, pale as a ghost. He smiled secretly to himself. _She's still the same old Sakuno he knew. Conservative._

"Hey, Inui-sempai! I've done the dare, can I go?"

"That's enough, Kaidoh," said Inui. "Thank you for doing the task."

Kaidoh immediately picked up his clothes and went to a dark corner, hissing and muttering.

Momo continued laughing until Ryoma nudged him on the ribs. "We're going to start."

"Kaidoh, you're the one who would spin the bottle," said Inui as he placed the bottle back to the center of the circle.

Pointing the bottle to Momoshiro, Kaidoh said. "You'll be next, stupid." He twisted the bottle and went back to the corner of the room.

"Now, who do we have next?" Kikumaru said as he waited for the bottle to stop.

After a few seconds, the bottle stopped spinning.

"It's Kawamura!" Kikumaru, Momo and Oishi shouted in unison.

From across them, Kawamura jerked his head as if having just awakened from a blissful sleep. "Yeah? Someone –hic! - Called out –hic! - me' name?" He was speaking in a slurred way.

"Kawamura-sempai, it's your turn now. Kiss or Dare!" Momo told him excitedly.

"Dare? –hic! - Daring me to play?-hic! - I won't back down, baby coz," Kawamura tried to stand and suddenly waved his hand violently back and forth as if he was making his signature in tennis. "I'M BUUURNINNNGGGGG!!!!!"

The girls screamed just as Kawamura immediately passed out and fell asleep on the floor. Everyone immediately gathered around him.

"Kawamura, are you okay?"

"Kawamura-sempai?"

"Kawamura Takashi?" This time Coach Ryuuzaki hovered over him and started tapping his face hardly.

Kawamura stirred and opened his eyes a little. "Ow! Stop slapping me Coach!"

"At least he's responsive," said Sumire with a relieved sigh. "Kaidoh, call Kawamura's father and kindly tell him to fetch his son here."

Kaidoh nodded and took Kawamura with him to a nearby sofa chair. Then, he took out his mobile phone and dialled.

"Since Kawamura is not in the state to do the tasks in the game, we would spin the bottle again," said Inui He took out the bottle again, placed it on the center and spun it fast. It took longer for the bottle to stop spinning

"Yay, its Eiji!"

"Kikumaru-sempai, it's your turn!"

Kikumaru was obviously surprised at being chosen but was instantly replaced with excitement. "It's me! It's me!" He was jumping in excitement like a child who had just gotten a surprise gift.

"Kikumaru," Inui handed him the dice. "Roll out the dice."

Kikumaru shook the dice inside his cupped palms them threw it on air. The dice fell to the floor and continued to roll for a few seconds until it rolled to a stop.

"FIVE! It's a Kiss!" They all shouted in amazement.

"Nani?!" Kikumaru couldn't believe his eyes "It's a Kiss."

"Kikumaru," Inui tapped his shoulder. "Spin the bottle to find out whom you are going to…" He looked around the remaining participants. Most of them were males, which include Tezuka, Fuji, Momo, Oishi and Echizen, and there's just one old woman and two young girls. His probability of kissing a Regular is great. "Kiss. Good luck, Kikumaru."

Without further delay, Kikumaru twisted the bottle thinking of the possibilities. He looked around and gulped. There were his five male teammates, his Coach and the two young girls. _Please just let it be one of the girls. No, just Osakada, Ryuuzaki belongs to Echizen,_ he prayed fervently.

Few seconds later, the bottle rolled to a halt and he had almost fainted.

Too bad today is not Kikumaru's lucky day.

* * *

The Game had just gotten nastier as the participants were narrowed down to four, which includes Fuji, Osakada, Sakuno and Ryoma.

_I shouldn't have attended this party,_ thought Ryoma nervously. _Now it's just the four of us. _

If only he knew that this party is going to have a game like this, Ryoma wouldn't have attended the Halloween party. He looked at those who had finished their corresponding tasks: Kaidoh, Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Coach Ryuuzaki, Oishi and Tezuka.

Kaidoh was sitting in the farthest corner of the room, still brooding about the stripped teasing he had done a while ago.

Kawamura was supposed to be the next one but was spared due to his drunken state.

Next was Kikumaru. He was the first one to get the Kiss. In addition, the one that he had to kiss was none other than their Coach. Yes, old Coach Ryuuzaki. He fainted afterwards and had to be given a splash of cold water to be awakened.

After that was Momoshiro who got a Dare to guess all the remaining participants while blindfolded just by holding their palms. He had guessed five out of seven correctly. As punishment for the two mistakes, he was given two shots of the newest concoction of Inui, the Inui Special. Momo rushed to the comfort room after drinking it and vomited everything. He came back looking dehydrated.

Then it was supposed to be Coach Ryuuzaki. Unfortunately, Kawamura's father just arrived and she had to be the one to explain and assist Kawamura as the latter started vomiting and utter some funny words he wouldn't say in his normal state.

The fifth was Oishi who got a Dare to perform a sexy lap dance on a girl. He chose Osakada and the girl kept giggling and screaming throughout the lap dance number. The girl obviously enjoyed the sexy lap dance number.

And the last one, Captain Kunimitsu Tezuka who has to perform a Kiss to none other than Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

_Flashback…_

Ryoma knows that this is just a game and he shouldn't take it seriously but he can't help but feel uneasy as the bottle pointed directly to Sakuno.

Their stoic captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu would kiss his ex, Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

Throughout their almost one year of relationship, he had never kissed her. He could barely count the times they even held hands together. Maybe they're just both shy to initiate the usual things a normal couple would do.

In his part, he has to admit that he doesn't know how to initiate such things and he's not just that comfortable with public displays of attention.

He had this gut feeling that she had never been kissed before and now he would watch helplessly as Sakuno will get her first kiss.

In comparison with the previous tasks, there is no catcalling or jeering from the Regulars. Perhaps, it was due to respect to their Tennis Captain.

Tezuka stooped in front of Sakuno and even though he was in a kneeling position, he was still a lot taller than her.

_He would really do it,_ thought Ryoma with a feeling of both panic and admiration.

Sakuno started breathing in fast, shallow paces. Her hands clutched tightly to her skirt as if she was holding on to it for her dear life.

_It's just a kiss. It's just a game. I just need to look elsewhere until the task is finished, _thought Ryoma as he forced himself to stay calm and composed.

Slowly, Tezuka leaned towards Sakuno making all the Regulars, Osakada and even Coach Ryuuzaki sucked in a sharp intake of breath.

_No,_ thought Ryoma alarmingly. _Coach Ryuuzaki isn't even doing anything! Damn, the old woman even looks excited for her granddaughter!_

Everyone started screaming and Ryoma felt his eyes widen in shock as Tezuka kissed her…

On the forehead.

In a sweet and gentle move, Tezuka planted a light kiss on Sakuno's forehead.

Ryoma felt a tide of relief washed over him.

"Hey, that's unfair Tezuka!" Kikumaru instantly objected. "You should kiss her on the lips"

"Buchou is unfair! Do it again!" Momo said then hid immediately behind a sofa chair.

"Why didn't you kiss her on the lips?" Inui asked.

"Yeah," was all Oishi could say.

Kaidoh merely said, "Hmpf."

Osakada was shocked while Coach Ryuuzaki had this smile on her face.

Seeing the reactions, Tezuka looked at Inui. "Inui, does the rule says that the kiss have to be specifically on the lips?"

Immediately, Inui pulled out his trustworthy Data Notebook and perused the pages, reading every line twice. He even adjusted his glasses for a closer reading. Then, he closed his notebook with a snap. "He's right. I wasn't able to write specifically where you need to kiss a person."

"That's unfair!" Kikumaru instantly complained. "If I only knew…"

Oishi patted his Doubles partner for comfort. "Eiji, Tezuka got some point about that."

Inui looked at Tezuka with admiration. "Have you spotted this blind spot beforehand, Tezuka?"

Tezuka nodded and before standing up, he looked at the girl in front of him who was still staring at him wide-eyed and surprised. He gave her a small smile and patted her head kindly before standing up to leave the circle.

"Buchou…"was all Sakuno could say.

"Cool," said Momo. "He's spotted the loophole on Inui-sempai's Rulebook."

"I agree," affirmed Ryoma quietly. Tezuka looked at him for a second and gave him a small nod.

* * *

"Let's continue the game," said Inui. He placed the bottle at the center. "Tezuka, you'll be the one to spin the bottle."

Tezuka took the bottle and spun it. Afterwards, he went back to his serious conversation with Coach Ryuuzaki, which appeared to be about tennis again.

Osakada then nudged Sakuno on the ribs and whispered to her. "That was so close! Captain Tezuka almost kissed you but he's such a gentleman."

"He kissed me on the forehead, Tomoka," corrected Sakuno who started blushing again. "Buchou is really nice. He treats me like a … little sister."

"But really, it's such a loss that you didn't got to kiss him on the lips." She sneaked a sideward glance at Tezuka. "Tezuka-buchou looks so tonight, don't you think so?"

"Really, Tomoka!" Sakuno rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Stop ogling at him! It's embarrassing and he's older than us."

"So what if he's older than us? I like older guys, they're mature and definitely sexy," said Tomoka. "And speaking of older guys, what's with you and Fuji-sempai huh?" She gave her an inquisitive look.

"Tomoka!" Sakuno blushed harder and tried to clamp her best friend's mouth with her hand. "What are you saying? Fuji-sempai might hear you. There's nothing – OH! It's Fuji-sempai now!" She pointed to the bottle diverting her friend's attention.

"It's my turn now," said Fuji with a smile.

"Here's the dice." Inui threw him the dice, which he easily caught.

Without further ado, Fuji threw the dice on the floor.

"One." The dice rolled to a halt showing on its topmost side a single black dot against a white background.

"It's a Kiss again!" Kikumaru said happily. He was back again to normal.

"Nice," said Inui. "Fuji, spin the bottle."

Before spinning the bottle, a mysterious smile appeared on Fuji's face.

* * *

RYOMA'S POV

_What's he up to?_ Ryoma thought worriedly. The Regulars knew that behind Fuji's innocent features lies a sadistic side. He wasn't surely planning to kiss him, he would surely object. Better it be Osakada, the girl have no qualms about such things. Ryuuzaki is an exemption; she was finished being the one Tezuka had kissed.

It's he and Osakada then.

He just hoped it would be Osakada because he just can't imagine if he gets to be the one to be kissed, he felt like he would be committing suicide. Even though the option of not kissing on the lips is there, he wouldn't just let anyone, especially a male, to touch his skin with their lips. As far as Ryoma can remember, the only ones who had kissed him are his mother when he was still young and his Himalayan cat, Karupin.

He remembered the time when he was still single and carefree. The only thing he was interested was on his tennis skills. He paid no attention to the girls who kept pestering him with gifts and love letters. This led his parents especially his father to question his gender and sexual preference, which he found to be very insulting on his part. His father even bombarded him with all his porn magazines and movies just to make sure that he's a "normal male".

It even came to a point that his father threatened to disown him if he ever turn out to be a homosexual.

* * *

"NANI?!" Kikumaru's voice broke Ryoma's train of thoughts and caught his attention. "Its Ryuuzaki-chan again! Fuji has to spin the bottle again!"

"Why do I have to spin again?" Fuji asked. This time his smile had gotten wider. "Inui, is there a rule about the same person who gets Kissed?"

"According to my Rulebook," started Inui. "There's no limit on how many times a person gets to be Kissed as long as that person remains to be a participant of the game."

"Then it means its Ryuuzaki-chan again!" Kikumaru said.

"Eh?" Sakuno's brown eyes had gotten huge. "Me again?!"

Inui nodded.

"You're so lucky, Sakuno!" Tomoka shrieked as she hugged her best friend. "First its Tezuka-buchou and now its Fuji-sempai!" She said with a mixture of delight and envy.

"Tomoka!" Sakuno turned pink at what her best friend said.

"Inui," called Fuji. "You've just said that it is not specified where the Kiss should be, right?"

"Yeah."

"Any limit on the duration?"

Inui's eyes sparkled as he understood what Fuji meant and just smiled. "None. Mind if I ask why?"

"Nothing," replied Fuji with a shrug but his blue eyes knows that Inui knew why he had asked such thing.

_What is he planning?_ Ryoma thought nervously. He was starting to feel goose bumps on his arms.

Curiously, Fuji turned to Coach Ryuuzaki. "Coach Ryuuzaki, Tezuka had been a gentleman. I'm different but I promised to be within my limits. But please understand that this is a game."

Sumire looked puzzled with Fuji's words not until Inui came to her and whispered to her what he thinks Fuji meant. Her eyes grew big as she heard the explanation. When Inui had finished explaining to her, she paused for a second thinking. Then, she broke into a sly smile. "Fine. But don't go overboard, know your limits."

Fuji smiled in response. Next, he knelt in front of Sakuno with one knee making the latter blushed hard.

"S-sempai?" Sakuno stuttered in nervousness.

Fuji just smiled at her. The type of smile which makes girls melt.

"Fuji's really going to kiss her!" Oishi said aghast.

"I think this time it would be on the lips," said Kikumaru excitedly.

"Ooooohhhh!" Momo's sarcastic drawl rang out. Momo caught Ryoma's sharp eyes and mouthed the words _What are you going to do now, Echizen?_

_Baka,_ replied Ryoma in irritation.

Momo grinned at the obvious irritation of his young friend. _Don't worry_, he mouthed again and gave him a thumbs-up sign.

RYOMA'S POV

Ryoma knew that this time is different.

Unlike Tezuka, he had this gut feeling that Fuji would surely kiss her on the lips.

It brought him the same feeling he had just felt when it was Tezuka's turn to do the task. He just can't describe it before. It's like a mixture of anger, possessiveness and strong desire to do something.

But now he knows what it is and the realization hit him like a tsunami.

Jealousy.

He had to admit it. All those times, he thought that Sakuno would always be there, cheering for him considering that she really liked him. She would always give him her homemade bento lunches, baked cookies and small gifts. Things that he had taken for granted. He had never anticipated that someday she might just like someone else other than him.

But he still have two options.

Option A: Stop the game.

Option B: Let it be. It's just a game and a simple kiss. He would just look elsewhere and pretend that it never happened.

If he chooses Option A, he would have to sacrifice his pride and ego because his action would just show that he is clearly jealous. Even if he manages to patch-up things with her, he would have to endure a lifetime of teasing and jokes from his teammates.

On the other hand, Option B would be safer. But he had this strong gut feeling that if Fuji gets to kiss her, his chances of getting her back would be zero.

* * *

"Relax, Sakuno-chan," reassured Fuji as he levelled his face with hers. "I'm not going hurt you."

"Oh, gomen." Gradually, Sakuno started to breathe normally.

Ryoma really felt uneasy now. He knows that he need to act but his legs and buttocks seemed glued to the floor, disabling him to move.

Just a few feet behind him, he heard Kikumaru whisper something exciting to his Doubles partner Oishi.

"I knew it! I knew it!" He heard Kikumaru squeal excitedly. Ryoma strained his ears for careful listening.

What he heard next made his insides froze.

"Fuji's not going to _kiss _ her, he would be _kissing _her!"

Just then, Osakada emitted a high-pitched shriek. When he looked, panic rang inside his mind.

Fuji tipped Sakuno's small chin and was about to kiss her.

Ryoma felt a sudden burst of energy flow through his veins.

He stood up and was about to –

When all of a sudden, the lights went out.

Call it instinct or reflex, Ryoma grabbed Sakuno by the arm and pulled her to a tight, protective embrace. His arm encircled her small waist and pulled it against him while his other arm held the back of her head.

Now, he knows why Momo gave him a thumbs-up sign earlier. He made a mental note to thank him later on.

Meanwhile, everyone went into an abrupt frenzy.

"Hey, what's happening?!"

"Who's got a flashlight?"

"Ow! Who stepped on my foot?!" Kaidoh growled.

"Coach Ryuuzaki, you haven't forgotten to pay your electric bills, have you?"

"Oishi, I still have a sharp mind," replied Sumire with a hint of irritation. "I'm going to check the power outlet."

"R-ryoma?" Sakuno's soft voice came out.

Ryoma is unsure what to do, whether to answer or not. They were still not in good terms and she might scuttle away from him if she knew it was him. But this is his chance. If only they could talk privately.

_Yes, that's it_. He would take her away from here and go somewhere private where they could talk appropriately.

Instead of responding, Ryoma groped his way around the darkness. He wanted to use his mobile phone as his source of light but that would reveal his identity so he continued to fumble against the dark room.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Sakuno asked as she felt herself being dragged. "And who are you?"

_This is going to be difficult_, he thought. He needs to get them out of here fast before her grandmother finds the main power outlet.

Out of the blue, a freaky wolfish howl echoed around the house. (Ryoma fought the urge to laugh as he recognized the voice behind it.)

Just as predicted, this resulted to chaos with none other than Kaidoh as the first one to freak out and started running towards the door, knocking everyone on his way including he and Sakuno.

"Aaaahhhh! Get out of my way!" Kaidoh shouted was distinguishable amidst the myriad of voices.

Ryoma and Sakuno were separated as Kaidoh crashed upon them. To add further injury, Kikumaru, the rambunctious redhead and Osakada crashed also into them. The next thing he knew, they were all entangled in a jumble of mess.

_Damn, _though Ryoma angrily as he fought to extricate himself. After succeeding, he groped around looking around for Sakuno. Fortunately, he caught a slender hand and immediately pulled it to him. He dragged her away from the rumble to prevent injury. Unfortunately, as they were running, his foot stepped against the scattered glass bottle, which they had used on the game causing him to lose balance, slip and fell towards Sakuno.

He felt himself fell on top of her and she emitted a high-pitched cry he had never heard her before.

Just as it happened, the lights returned and he had to squint his eyes against the sudden contrast.

"Yippee!" KIkumaru said as he stood up.

"Is everyone okay?" Tezuka asked.

"How about Osakada and Ryuuzaki-chan?" Oishi asked looking around. "OH!"

"Why?" Kikumaru looked at Oishi's eye direction. "Oooohhh…Naughty I say," chuckled Kikumaru.

"Ryoma? Oh!" A soft, familiar voice rang out.

_That's Sakuno,_ thought Ryoma. But why does she seemed so far from him? Just then comprehension dawned upon him and when he looked at the person he fell into, his eyes widened in shock and utter disbelief."Osakada?! "

"Tsk, tsk. Naughty Ryoma! You're really growing up!" Kikumaru said.

Ryoma noticed that they were positioned in a suggestive pose, which could only be seen on those porn movies. Immediately, he removed himself and stood up. _How in the world did he end up with her? It was supposed to be Ryuuzaki!_

"For your information, Mr. Echizen," began Osakada in a haughty manner. "It was you who suddenly grabbed me then pinned me to the floor!" She finished before walking away. "Sakuno-chan, believe me I didn't do it on purpose!" She looked at her best friend.

Sakuno nodded weakly. She was being assisted by Fuji to stand up. "Thank you, sempai."

Kikumaru suddenly jumped on Ryoma and locked him into a bear hug. "Can't believe our Ochibi is such a playboy! Heeheehee. First, its Ryuuzaki-chan and now its her best friend!" Kikumaru then realized what he was saying and covered his mouth. "No, I didn't really mean that! I was just joking, you know. Hahaha." He said in a dry humor.

Everyone turned quiet as Ryoma and Sakuno's past relationship resurfaced.

* * *

SAKUNO'S POV

Everything happened so fast. Now I felt conscious of the stares I was receiving

I feel stupid. Up to now, I'm still not over him. I'm still affected by what he is doing.

I wasn't even sure if it was really him who hugged me protectively a while ago. It must have been Fuji-sempai. He's always caring for me. Maybe that's why he didn't answer when I was calling out Ryoma's name. Fuji-sempai doesn't want to disappoint me.

I feel stupid for calling out his name when he was busy flirting with my best friend.

I don't know what's into him if he's trying to make me jealous or stupid in front of everybody.

Now everyone's looking at me, waiting for my reaction. What am I supposed to say?

"I –" I tried to open my mouth but no words would come out.

I felt the pitying looks on me.

Water started to form beneath my lower eyelids and I blinked hard to hold it back.

"Sakuno-chan." Fuji-sempai shielded me from the view of everyone as he stood protectively in front of me. My obaa-chan was also instantly on my side looking very worried.

"No, I'm okay," my voice broke as I tried to speak. "Really," I said trying hard to convince him. But my words weren't true to my feelings. Again, I blinked hard to push back the tears that were threatening to show.

I give up.

I knew I couldn't pretend anymore.

* * *

Sakuno blinked clumsily. "I-I just need to go the restroom. Please excuse me obaa-chan and sempais." She bowed respectfully and immediately left the room.

No one spoke as she left.

Predictably, everyone started to turn to Ryoma as if waiting for something to happen.

And based from their looks, Ryoma deduced that he's the one to be blamed for what happened.

And a part of him knows that they have every right to think so.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Watch out what will be on the following chapter.

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**

Comments, criticisms and suggestions for the following chapter are accepted!!!


	11. Taking Chances

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Hey guys! Sorry, if it took months for the next chapter of the story to follow. I've been busy with my studies lately but now I'm finished and on vacation, I have the time to finish it and make new stories with different pairings.

Read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Taking Chances**

"Disastrous."

If there's one word Ryoma could use to describe the aftermath of the Halloween Costume Party, it would be the aforementioned word.

Almost everyone have a wound or bruise on their body even Tezuka who tried to stop the chaos; the living room and the adjoining dining room were in total mess and there were puddles of vomitus hidden in corners. Worse, he, Sakuno and Tomoka became the center of attention after the not-so-nice scene of him who was on top of the loud-mouthed Osakada. Up to now, he was confused on what went wrong with his plan. He was holding Sakuno in one moment then all of a sudden; he was on top of Osakada. He still cannot help but feel embarrassed and angry about the said thing and he was sure that his teammates would use it to taunt him whenever they want to make fun of him.

What made him felt awful than ever was the reaction on Sakuno's face as she saw him and Osakada in that position. It became clear to him that she has still feelings for him judging by the hurt on her face and at the same time, the hatred painted on her features.

Now, his fifty-fifty chances of getting her back dropped to zero.

"Echizen," Momo called him out of his musings.

"Hn," was Ryoma's reply. They were inside a coffee shop, sipping black espresso as they watched people passed by through the shop's glass windows. It has been 20 minutes since they ordered their coffee and sat in companionable silence.

"Er…I'm sorry for what happened." Momo grinned sheepishly and scratched his head. "Maybe I took the 'scaring them' joke pretty overboard."

Ryoma grunted. "_Baka_."

"Hey!" Momo scowled at his _kouhai_. "Who are you calling stupid, you little-"

"You don't have to apologize," cut Ryoma remaining steady on his seat. "Maybe it's really supposed to happen."

Momoshiro slowly went back to his seat and having nothing to say, he shut up and once again, they sank into a moment of silence.

After a few minutes, Momo popped a question. "What are you going to do now?"

"Go home and sleep," was Ryoma's reply.

Momo sighed, "You know what I mean."

For a moment, Ryoma stopped sipping his coffee and stared straight into the streets in front of them. "Nothing."

"You mean it's really over now?"

"Yeah, I guess so," replied Ryoma with a shrug.

Once more, the two lapsed into silence and watched as people walked by. Knowing Ryoma, Momoshiro was sure that the boy still has feelings for their Coach's granddaughter. The problem was that the boy is so egotistical that he can't admit it to himself or even initiate a move to get her back. He was like a battery-operated robot toy, which has to be prodded and controlled so he would do things for her. In the past year, when he and Sakuno were still like going out, it would always be him or their fellow teammates who would tell him what to do.

Sure, he was a good tennis player, having inherited his genes from his father, Nanjirou Echizen, good looks and brains that rival their captain, Kunimitsu Tezuka and the tennis prodigy, Syuusuke Fuji not just at school but in others as well; yet, he was somewhat dense when it comes to things like emotions and relationships. Furthermore, he was to some extent, insensitive that he doesn't know that he gets to hurt other people's feelings. There were times when his girlfriend, Ann, would tell him that Sakuno often looks on the verge of tears and she knew that the probable reason for it was Echizen despite Sakuno's denial.

Despite these, Momoshiro knew that the boy has developed feelings for their Coach's granddaughter. He could feel it with the way he looks at her. The boy just needs a hard punch on the head to realize all of this.

The silence was broken when Momo finished his coffee and stood up. "I'm so disappointed with you, Echizen."

"What?" Ryoma was taken aback with what Momo suddenly uttered and paused on his act of sipping coffee.

"The Ryoma Echizen I knew is a one who never gives up until he gets what he wants." With these words, he left the coffee shop leaving Ryoma alone on the table.

"Momo-senpai," was all Ryoma could say. His parting words felt like a blow to his ego and a flicker of hope at the same time. It dawned upon him what Momo wants him to do and with a sudden burst of energy, he got to his feet and without more ado, left the coffee shop.

* * *

Ryoma estimated the height of the walls before him. _Damn, this would be the second time he would be trespassing their house again_, he thought smugly. There's no way Coach Ryuuzaki would let him inside after what happened. The first time he trespassed her house was when he was with Momo and it turned out rather embarrassing on his part after being caught by Fuji. Speaking of Fuji, he was still baffled how Sakuno ended up being with him when he was just holding her a while ago. Could he really perform magic like the character he was portraying? He shook his head disbelievingly. That is stupid.

He looked at her window situated at the right side of the house. The lights were already turned off. She could be sleeping already but he has this gut feeling that like him she was still awake. He threw a brief glance on his watch, it was half past one in the morning. Sleeping or not, he's going to talk to her. Trusting his intuition, he felt that if he postponed his plan until morning, it would be really over.

Warming up against the chilly night air, Ryoma did some brief joggings and stretching exercises as he prepared himself to climb the walls. _Now or never_, he thought. After mentally counting one to three, he jumped and held on to the top of the wall. He pushed himself upwards until his upper body was over the walls and then, he dangled his leg over the other side of the wall to gain equilibrium. Carefully, he stood up and balanced himself against the narrow ledge as he walked towards the nearest roof. Like a cat, he leaped into the roof gracefully.

Unfortunately, just as his other foot settled on the roof, it slid and he saw himself sliding down.

Ryoma inwardly cursed at the pain on his palms. He had just made it in time to hang on to the roof's gutter and he clenched his teeth as he felt the metal gutter sliced into his palms. If he wasn't wearing his leather shoes for his stupid vampire costume, his feet could have had a better grip upon the roof.

He was about to hurl himself upwards when he heard the windows a few feet above him slid open. He knew it was her and he prayed fervently that she would not look down or else she would see him dangling and he was sure that it would lead to an embarrassing chain of events. Patiently, he waited and hoped with all his might that she would get back to her bed.

Finding nothing unusual, she closed her window and went back inside her room. Heaving a relieved sigh, Ryoma waited a few more minutes just to make sure that he would not be seen. Subsequently, he hurled himself upwards slowly to avoid making unnecessary sounds. He walked towards her window and was surprised to find it half closed.

He frowned at it.

Sure, it would make things easier for him to enter but what if there were real burglars? Her half-closed window provides every opportunity for thieves and other kinds to enter her room. He shook his head against the horrible thoughts and proceeded to enter her room. Upon landing inside her room, he walked stealthily towards her bed. It was a good thing that her room was carpeted that made his steps muffled.

Her back was turned to him and he could count her rhythmic breathings as she sleeps. He just needed to reach her bed then he would gently wake her up.

He was just one foot away from her bed when she moved and turned the other way around this time facing his approaching form.

Ryoma froze in mid-step as her eyes squinted then turned big as she saw him. She suddenly bolted upright and screamed at the top of her lungs. Immediately jumping to her bed, Ryoma was able to cover her mouth and stifle her screams. Using his remaining hand, he grabbed her two hands and pinned it behind her back. She fought with all her strength, twisting and kicking him.

"It's me," he said.

Upon recognizing his voice, she stopped resisting and her eyes grew large in comprehension. Then, her brows knitted in confusion and she began resisting again, this time harder as she tried to escape against his hold.

"Listen to me first."

She glared daggers at him and continued resisting him.

"Just for a moment, please?" He said these words in a persuasive tone. "I promise to leave immediately after it."

Her eyes still suspicious, she stopped resisting but continued to glower against him. Ryoma first let go of her mouth to see if she would scream and continued to grip her hands behind her back. He was alarmed after he saw blood on her mouth and instantly let go of her hands. Did he cover her mouth so hard that he caused injury to it? "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He immediately pulled out a hanky and gave it to her. " Your mouth is bleeding."

She didn't take his offered hanky and instead wiped it with her mouth. Up close, he was surprised to find her still wearing her Halloween costume and make-up. Maybe she was so angry at him that she didn't bother to change into her pajamas and wash her face. He could see traces of tears against her face and the smudges of make-up on it.

"You're the one bleeding," she said thrusting his previously offered hanky back to his hands.

Ryoma was quite relieved to find that the he did not physically injure her at all. The blood on her mouth was from his bleeding palms. "Yeah, I forgot." He had forgotten about his wounded palms in his determination to talk to her.

"I have a bandage inside the bathroom." Sakuno said these words without looking at him, made her way through her bathroom, and started rummaging inside her medicine cabinet.

Ryoma followed suit when he heard a loud knock on her bedroom door.

"Sakuno-chan?" Ryoma felt his stomach lurch and froze as he recognized the voice.

Sakuno immediately ran to answer the door, opening it a little. "_Obaa-chan_! Why are you awake?"

"I heard you scream a while ago," she said peeking inside her room through the narrow opening of her door.

"Oh, I just had a bad dream, that's all," said Sakuno as she tried to maintain her voice casual.

Sumire observed her to be a little fidgety and her eyes kept darting back and forth. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"What? No! I mean I'm not hiding anything!" Sakuno immediately said.

Not believing her, Sumire pushed the door open and flicked the lights open. She scanned the room, the window and her bathroom.

She even checked the windows and under the bed, clearly suspicious that there's something going on.

"_Obaa-chan?_"

Sumire grunted as finding nothing, she left her bathroom. "Fine," she said. "Do you need anything else?" She asked before leaving her room.

"Nothing," replied Sakuno. "I just need some sleep, that's all. Thank you for the concern, _Obaa-chan_."

Sumire gave her a brief hug, patted her head and left the room.

Sakuno closed the door and was amazed to find Ryoma hiding behind the door and flat against the wall. "I thought you already left."

"That was close." Ryoma slumped the floor and relaxed. While Coach Ryuuzaki was still talking to Sakuno outside the door, he considered hiding under her bed. Nevertheless, when Coach Ryuuzaki immediately entered the room, he had no time and choice but to hide behind the door while the old bat scanned her room. It was a good decision though because she inspected the bed. While she was searching, he tried to flatten himself against the wall and stood on tiptoe for several minutes, holding his breath for the fear of being discovered. "Anyway, thanks for not telling off your grandma that I'm here."

"I just don't want any commotion," she replied. She went inside her bathroom and took out her medicine kit. "I'll fix your wound."

Ryoma sat on her bed three feet away from her with his palms outstretched for her to clean. He winced as she dabbed some hydrogen peroxide-soaked cotton balls, which instantly formed little bubbles on his wounds.

"I'm going to listen to whatever you have to say then you can leave afterwards," said Sakuno as she started wrapping his right palms in gauze bandage.

Ryoma watched as Sakuno wrapped his right palms in gauze not knowing how to start.

Sakuno threw him an impatient questioning look .

"Okay." _Where should I start? How should I start?_ He thought for nice and appropriate words to say but he couldn't find any. His mind seemed blank as of the moment. He was never really good at these things.

"What?" She was already finished with her right palm and was starting with his left palm.

_Better start backwards_, he thought.

"Well, to start off, what happened at the party a while ago. During the game," he began. He saw her body went rigid as he spoke of the recent event. "It was an accident. It was Momo-senpai who turned off the lights and made the wolfish howl."

"So you knew it was Momo-senpai all along?" She scowled at him. "Have you been planning on this from the start?"

"Yes and no," answered Ryoma. "Yes, I instantly knew it was Momo-senpai behind it but we didn't plan for it. I didn't tell him to do it. He did it on his own accord." He continued. "It was me who saw the opportunity to grab you in the midst of darkness. I think Momo-senpai turned off the lights so I could get to talk to you."

"What?" Sakuno was dumbfounded.

"You're always avoiding me. I found it the perfect chance to get to talk to you in private. However, everything was really in chaos. The next thing I knew it was your friend I was holding in my arms."

Her eyes seemed to soften a little but she was still looking away from him, which just means that she has not totally forgiven him. "Yeah, I knew it was you."

Ryoma took it as a good sign and continued. "Remember the last time you saw me at school dismissal? That girl was just a group mate and she was just grateful for my help."

"I don't care about whom you date," she said but it was obvious from her body movements that she looked relieved.

"Can I ask something?" Ryoma didn't know if he has the right to ask her this _question_.

"Go on," said Sakuno.

"I'm curious about you and" Ryoma paused but decided to broach the question. "Fuji-sempai." He kept his face impassive as ever.

"Huh?" Sakuno's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What about us?"

"Never mind," said Ryoma. Judging from her facial reaction, it seemed like there's nothing going on between them.

Deciding to put the subject matter aside, he continued with one of the main reason she broke up with him.

"As for the reason why we broke up, it really slipped off my mind."

This time her face darkened. "But you never forget tennis matches, players' names and worldwide tennis rankings, don't you?" Her anger was starting to surface. "But one important day, you forget?"

"Yeah, I know." He really didn't know how he forgot that day. Well, better admit his fault, it's the truth after all.

"That just means you don't consider it important. For you it's like we're just going out and even though we're together, you're physically present but mentally absent. Between us, I was the only one serious and committed about the relationship, isn't it?" Her voice was now shaking as she controlled her emotions.

"It's not that I'm not serious," Ryoma gestured. Its just that he doesn't know what it's like to be in a relationship

She clenched her hands and spoke. "I felt like it's a one-sided relationship but I waited patiently for you to see the things I've been doing for you. You've always taken me and the things I did for you for granted." She let out a distressing sigh. "You just never cared."

"I thought that you would always be there on my side," said Ryoma. He is not the showy type of person but he really cared for her one way or another, he's just that not expressive.

"Too late for you to realize," said Sakuno as she looked away from him. "It's just tiring when you give all your efforts to someone who doesn't appreciate it."

Ryoma did not know what to reply anymore. Her words are like arrows that struck the truth. She was tired and for him, it's a signal to an end.

He gave it his best shot but it seems that she had gone weary of his shortcomings. At least he tried, he consoled himself.

Maybe, it's really over for them.

"I'm sorry." He felt something inside which he couldn't quite name. It's like he have this deep, gaping hole within his being. "I just hope to clear things between us so that even though we ," he swallowed and continued. "-parted ways completely, I've given you my side and I hope we can at least be friends like before or if you don't like, at least, let's be in speaking terms."

She never made a move or sound as she continued to look away.

The silence hung between them like a thick wave of awkwardness. Neither one was speaking or making a move. They remained in that position for what Ryoma felt like was hours but he was sure it's only seconds as he kept hearing the ticking of the wall clock on her room.

Unable to take the awkwardness anymore, Ryoma stood up from her bed. "Well, thank you for listening and the bandages. Good night," he paused.

"Good night, Sakuno." He said her name on what he thought would be the last time. Tomorrow, he might have to call her Sakuno-chan or worse, by her last name as if they were strangers.

He walked away and when he was near her window, she spoke in a soft voice.

"Do you think I'm stupid and clumsy?"

Ryoma turned to look at her, quite bewildered with her sudden question. "What?"

"Do you think I'm stupid and clumsy?" This time Sakuno was looking straight into his eyes.

"…" Ryoma paused to think on how to answer her question without being a liar or hurting her feelings too much.

"Just answer me, yes or no."

"Yes," answered Ryoma. He saw her wince at his answer but he would be a liar if he said otherwise. "You often get lost on familiar places, you're physically uncoordinated and you cry over your English test paper."

To his surprise, instead of crying, she laughed between choked sobs. "Yeah, I'm a real klutz and I'm pretty stupid on English and tennis." She smiled at him. "You haven't changed at all, you're the same Ryoma I met before." This time she stood up from her bed and faced him. "Frank and brutally honest Ryoma Echizen."

"I know." Ryoma replied with a shrug and a small smirk.

"Up to now, I haven't grown out of it," she said as she made small steps towards his direction. "I'm still a klutz and stupid girl because after all," She stopped three feet away from him.

"I still love you."

Ryoma can't believe his ears and somehow, he felt a slow, warm sensation seeping inside his chest. He smiled at her and closed the distance between them. "Yeah, you're really are stupid one." He pulled her to a warm embrace and rested his chin on her forehead.

"I want to say sorry too," said Sakuno. "I guess I was pretty idealistic and have become a hopeless romantic from all those romance novels Tomoka keep giving me. I guess you're right that we should take things one a time and enjoy it."

"Hn," was Ryoma's reply.

"Hey," said Ryoma almost forgetting what he wanted to say.

"Yes?"

Ryoma turned to look at her. "Next time, don't put make-up." He traces the smudges of unwashed make-up on her face, which, he was sure, was her friend's work. "You're better on without it."

"Okay," she beamed at him.

For a fleeting moment, they held each other gazes, neither of them speaking or moving.

Feeling magnified by her brown eyes, Ryoma felt himself drawn to her. The last thing he knew, they were almost nose to nose, breathing into each other's faces feeling both scared and thrilled on what they know would happen next.

He felt her lower lips trembled as he kissed her. It was a simple kiss, their first kiss in fact. He felt his bandaged left hand moved into its own, it held her jaws while his right bandaged hand encircled her petite waist.

Everything just seemed so perfect and still.

They were so into each other that they didn't hear two soft knocks.

Suddenly, they heard the door opened and the lights flicked open.

"ECHIZEN!" A booming voice resonated around the room like thunder. "What are you doing to my granddaughter?"

Like magnets with the same poles, the two teenagers instantly repelled from one another with shock painted all over their faces.

"ECHIZEN!" Coach Ryuuzaki bellowed angrily at him.

"Coach, I can explain," said Ryoma nervously. He had never seen her this angry before.

"You pervert!" Sumire grabbed a pink tennis racquet hanging on the walls and swung it against him. "How dare you!"

"_Obaa-chan_, no!"

Ryoma ducked just in time to avoid the hit . "Wait, you don't understand! I can explain."

"_Obaa-chan_, please listen to me first!" Sakuno pleaded as she spread her arms in front of Ryoma.

"Get out of my way, Ryuuzaki Sakuno," Sumire said in a voice full of command. "I'll deal with you later."

Sakuno winced at her voice but firmly remained on her position. "Please listen to us."

"Out of my way," Sumire found another way without involving her granddaughter and leapt towards Ryoma.

Unfortunately, Ryoma was too fast for her and escaped through the door leading outside. Sumire followed with Sakuno tagging behind, still trying to pacify her grandmother.

Ryoma was already descending the stairs two steps at a time and Sumire kept chasing him with the racquet.

"_Obaa-chan_, please!" Sakuno was now frantic to pacify her grandmother.

All of a sudden, she heard a crash like a boulder that has fallen. Hurriedly, she raced downstairs and –

"OH NO! RYOMA!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Hope you like this chapter!

What do you think happened to Ryoma?

Watch out for the last chapter.

**PLEASE REVIEW**!


	12. My Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Author's Note: Hi! This is the last chapter and I hope you'll like it.

Read and enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue**

"It should have been you up there," Sakuno, pointed out. They were watching the Seishun Gakuen's annual Halloween stage play. This year's story is the fairy tale Sleeping Beauty.

"The audience wouldn't want a prince on crutches," said Ryoma, raising his casted right leg and pointed to the pair of steel crutches resting beside him. He was the original choice to play the prince but since he was injured two weeks ago, the management have no choice but to replace him. He could not have been thankful than ever. "Besides, it's not really my thing – acting." He remembered his first day of rehearsal and the shouting match between him and their Drama Professor. He was glad that he was out of it.

"Speaking of your crutches, it has been three weeks. How long are you going to use that?"

"I don't know. Maybe for quite some time."

Sakuno bit her lip at this information and looked at Ryoma's plastered right leg. She can't help but feel guilty for what happened to him. If she had just locked the door on that night, her grandmother could not have barged in suddenly and things would turn out differently. What if the injury is irreparable? Ryoma have a very bright future on his tennis career and she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if he becomes incapacitated for life.

"Why the long face?" Ryoma teased. "The doctor said that it would be removed anytime now."

"Really?" Sakuno's face brightened up. "That's good."

"It's not a fracture just a first-degree sprain." He said casually. "Why, are you embarrassed to walk down the streets with a guy in crutches?" He teased her.

"No," answered Sakuno vehemently. She was never ashamed to walk with him even though he was in crutches whether at school or outside. In fact, for the first time, she felt that he needed her. Not physically like going upstairs, he refused to be help on such things. He needed her comfort and support. He had somewhat changed, not drastically, but he was changing gradually. "I was just scared that you might not play tennis again like you want to. And I would forever be guilty about it." She loved him not just, because he was the popular Ryoma Echizen, she loved him for who he was inside and outside the tennis courts.

"You're blushing," teased Ryoma further.

"What? N-no, I'm not!" She slapped herself inwardly for stuttering. She could feel her face started getting flushed again like those times when they were freshmen and she would be face to face with him, not knowing what to say.

"Really? Then why-"Ryoma was about to tease her further when the people beside them laughed merrily. When they turned to look what they were laughing at, they found to their amusement Horio facing a red dragon mascot sword less. It seemed like that the new prince was very enthusiastic on his role and took things a little too far.

The audience laughed even more as Horio scrambled to get his sword back. Meanwhile, the red dragon mascot just kept roaring as if waiting for Horio to get back his sword. After getting his sword again, Horio got to his feet and brandished the sword bravely with as much dignity as he could show. After a few more sword fightings, he finally delivered the "fatal blow" to the dragon. The spectators cheered as the dragon fell to the stage.

Next, the lights dimmed and curtains closed, the sound of scraping furnitures and props were heard as the backstage crew prepared for the most-awaited final scene.

Slowly, the thick drapes opened and the lights returned revealing a beautiful princess sleeping on a bed. Horio entered the scene and after seeing the lovely princess, he shoved back his sword to its sheath and dropped beside her bed as he marvelled at her beauty.

"Oh, fair princess!" Horio gestured and went on with his monologue, stealing a glance now and then at the back of the auditorium where the backstage members were holding a large manila paper with his lines written largely for him to see.

Sakuno smiled to herself as she observed the princess lying on the bed gulped and tensed. Surely, the girl thought it would be Ryoma giving her the kiss, not in her wildest dreams would she imagine that it would be Horio.

After finishing his monologue, Horio descended his head to kiss the princess. The crowd gasped as he finally kissed her and slowly, the princess opened her eyes to see the prince who awaken her from her deep slumber.

Although it's not the right thing to think about, Sakuno can't help but feel that Ryoma's injury is a blessing in disguise on her part, because if it have not happened, Ryoma would still be the prince and have to bear seeing him kiss another girl albeit that it was just a stage kiss. He has so many fan girls and admirers both at school and outside and she can't help but feel threatened now and then. Yet, she trusted him enough because she believed that he wouldn't make up with her if he didn't want to.

"I'm going to melt with the way you're staring at me." A cool voice jolted her out of thoughts.

"I'm not staring at you!" Sakuno strongly denied. She could feel the heat creeping on her face as he smirked at her. "There was something on your face," she lied hoping that she would get out of it.

"There is?" Ryoma sounded amused. Then, he inched his face closer to hers and whispered. "Can you please remove it then?"

At the sight of his, face so close to hers, she felt her breath was caught inside. There was nothing on his face at all. In fact, he looked every inch perfect. Nevertheless, she would not tell that to him. She would just pretend to remove something then.

She was about to touch his face when the people around them cheered and gave a standing ovation. The cast members were already dancing on stage with the prince and princess in front, as the closing song played. Sakuno joined and clapped her hands enthusiastically. She felt happy for her fellow tennis club member Horio and her friend Osakada who was the over-all in-charge backstage.

"Let's leave." Ryoma grabbed her hand and started edging his away among the people. Sakuno felt the stares they were receiving, Ryoma was oblivious to it but she still can't help but feel uneasy at the curious glances they were receiving.

"Shouldn't we congratulate Horio?"

"I doubt it that he would miss our presence," replied Ryoma as they finally got to the aisle and started heading for the exit. Even though walking with crutches, Sakuno was amazed with how fast Ryoma walked and squeezed themselves amongst the throngs of people.

Sakuno threw him a questioning look but Ryoma only inclined his head for her to follow him. They made their way to the exit just as the crowd behind began to leave their seats. She became more bewildered with his actions when they continued walking towards the school gates.

"Let's go home?" Sakuno suggested tentatively as they paused just outside Seigaku's school gates, waiting for a cab to pass by. She stole a worried glance on Ryoma's plastered leg but instantly regretted doing so when Ryoma caught her eyes. She bit her lower lip and started to fidget with her feet as Ryoma looked at her with that expressionless face.

Ryoma Echizen is a man of pride that is for sure. He does not need anyone to assist him or worse, pity him. He will do things on his own without asking for anybody's help, seeing it only as a last resort. She remembered the first time he got hurt in a tennis tournament; she butted inside the courts and offered to help him. However, he only got angry at her interference and brushed her away. Even when he had this sprain injury and have to walk on crutches for some time, she felt helpless because he won't allow her to assist him physically and she still felt guilty for what happened to him.

"Not yet." Then, in an unexpected act, which made her gasp out loud, Ryoma unsheathed a pocket knife and began to remove the cast on his leg like he was removing a hard, constricted sock on his legs.

"Ryoma, no!" Sakuno was horrified as she tried to prevent him from destroying the cast.

Upon completely removing the cast on his leg, Ryoma adjusted his pants and retied his shoelaces to fit his foot comfortably.

Sakuno stood beside him, shocked at what he did.

"Better." Ryoma flexed his leg and wiggled his foot.

"What have you done to your cast?" Sakuno gasped at him. "Your leg is not fully healed yet! You-" She was not able to finish her litany when Ryoma shoved a small piece of paper in front of her face. "What's this?" She took it and read quickly and at once, her facial expression changed.

Ryoma smirked at her astonished expression after reading his medical abstract. "Yeah, the cast was already removed two days ago but I asked to keep the cast as a souvenir." At first, he did not know what to do with the removed cast bandages, whether to keep it inside a box or give it to Karupin to play with.

Then another idea had struck his mind. Who knew that his temporary disability has its advantages too? He would always be given priority to have a good seat inside the bus; people would let him go first even though the queue is long. Their section adviser even exempted him from homeroom cleaning until he was fully healed and best of all; his Drama Professor had to find an immediate replacement for his role on the Halloween Stage Play.

"You mean," Sakuno reread the medical abstract to make sure she understood right. "Your ankle is fully healed?" There was still a hint of doubt on her voice.

"Yeah, good as before." Ryoma smirked at her dumbstruck expression as he flexed his foot back and forth. "I even had a one-set match against _oyaji_ yesterday."

From horrified to dumbstruck, her expression changed once again into something Ryoma usually see on her mother.

"Hey," called out Ryoma. She seemed to be in deep thought with her brows almost knitted together and she was biting her lower lip as if she wanted to say something to him.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all." Sakuno smiled back at him and when she opened her mouth again to speak, she decided otherwise and, to Ryoma's surprise, she jumped to embrace him.

This effect was unanticipated. Ryoma expected her to get angry for his prank but he never imagined that she would feel guilty and worried about his welfare. He pulled her face to face him directly and saw the concern reflected on her eyes.

Her breath caught at the proximity of their faces and saw his gaze focused on her lips and swiftly, he bent his head towards her. She just closed her eyes at what's coming.

"Thank you."

She opened her eyes again and felt embarrassed thinking that he was going to kiss her. The memory of their first kiss was still firmly implanted inside her head and she still can't help but feel butterflies inside her stomach whenever she remember it.

She smiled in response to him and extricated herself, feeling more embarrassed as seconds passed by.

_She was blushing madly_, Ryoma thought amusedly. She thought that he was going to kiss her and yet he said thank you.

Nevertheless, he really wanted to a while ago.

He just remembered his promise to Coach Ryuuzaki.

Two days after he was discharged from the hospital, Coach Ryuuzaki showed up on their house.

Alone.

They had a one-on-one talk and she made him promise that he wouldn't do anything that would ruin her chastity and image. She said that they were too young and that they should be focusing on their studies. To Ryoma's insult, Coach Ryuuzaki added that as much as possible he should _control_ his self and _nothing should happen _between them until they finished their education.

Ryoma cannot help but feel affronted by these lectures on him. What does Coach Ryuuzaki think of him, pervert like his father? He had never watched or read porn materials before! Maybe she deduced that aside from tennis skills, he inherited this particular nasty trait from his father. However, he must respect her decision and from them on, certain rules were given.

First, she must be home on or before midnight.

Second, no exaggerated public displays of affection (he was not a big fan of it either).

The list went on and Ryoma made sure that she wrote it on a piece of paper with their affixed signatures so that there are no loopholes in which he would be inadvertently blamed.

"Movies?" Ryoma asked.

Her embarrassment forgotten, she replied, "Sure."

Ryoma threw his cast and crutches on a nearby trash can. He pulled her hand and walked.

Sakuno smiled at this new development and slipped her fingers between his, making their fingers intertwined with each other.

Ryoma did not say anything at what she did but she felt his warm hands tighten the hold as they walked together side by side.

**END**

**

* * *

**

I hope you like the ending!

Since I already have **Not Bad for a Start **(Tezuka and Sakuno) and this story, my next Prince of Tennis fanfic would be Fuji and Sakuno pairing. I still don't have any story in my mind. Suggestions are welcome!

Please review!


End file.
